A Life Worth Living
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: The story of Mary Poppins and Bert as they begin their new life together with their beautiful baby daughter...but there are still challenges to overcome. A sequel to my other Mary Poppins story "Come What May" - but you don't need to read that to understand this. (Some lovely Mary and Bert fluff and cuteness!) [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

 **So, as the description says, this is a sequel to my other Mary Poppins story "Come What May" - although you can still understand this one without reading that...but I would recommend having a look at it! ;)**

 **Now, I never planned on writing a sequel to it, nor did I plan on writing about Mary and Bert's family life (hence why "Come What May" ends where it does) however, after thinking about it for a while and reading a few stories that dealt with Mary and Bert having a family, I decided that I wanted to write about that too! Plus, I really like the little 'universe' I created in "Come What May"**

 **So, I've got this sequel pretty well planned out and it's not going to be as long as "Come What May" was, I'm planning on only having around 7 chapters and they won't be overly long (but not too short either)**

 **I hope to update this as often as I can, but I literally just started university - no joke, as I'm writing and publishing this (9th September), I have just moved in today and I finished writing this in my accommodation room! XD**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this!**

 **A Life Worth Living  
Chapter One**

Even though his daughter had only been born two weeks ago, Bert had already trained himself to enter his house as quiet as humanly possible when returning from work. He brought the door to a close at such a slow pace that it didn't make a single sound – he was quite proud of himself! He was also relieved, he knew that he had no chance of waking the baby which also meant that there was no chance of Mary scolding him or taking a swing at him with her umbrella – which had happened once or twice. When he entered the drawing room, his heart melted at the sight of Mary holding their small bundle of joy to her chest as she gave their baby her feed. Bert smiled with contentment as his heart swelled lovingly at the sight of them both – his wonderful wife that he loved with everything he had and his beautiful baby girl that he still couldn't believe was here and was theirs.

He made no noise as he observed Mary's motherly act and he knew that it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen; to see them both at peace and to see Mary giving unconditional, motherly love to their daughter. She still had that look of amazement in her eyes – as did Bert – she was still so enthralled by this little being and still found it hard to believe that something so delicate and beautiful had come from their love for each other. Mary cradled their daughter protectively, but her hold was still so tender and after a while, Bert realised that Mary was lightly humming a soothing melody.

Bert was stilled amazed by how far they'd come. Their daughter had come from an unplanned pregnancy, the result of a moment passion and pent up affection between them, but it had brought them together in ways that they never would've dreamed of. They'd had feelings for each other for so long, but things were still in the depths of the unknown after sleeping together; but the news of Mary's pregnancy had driven them into an unbreakable romance, a marriage and a future. They didn't plan on having a child, but they were so grateful for their little gift and they wouldn't change a thing. They had everything they wanted, they were together as man and wife, they had a beautiful baby girl and they had a life together. Everything was perfect.

When Bert finally snapped away from his reverie, he noticed that Mary had buttoned up her blouse and was now staring lovingly at their baby as she gently wriggled in her arms. With another warm smile, he moved forward and joined his wife on the sofa; their eyes met as he sat down and he gave her a loving kiss that seemed to linger for longer than normal. Their eyes met again when they finally separated and for a few seconds, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world.

"That was quite a kiss…" Mary whispered, "…what was that for?"

"I was just watchin' you with Evelyn…you looked beautiful"

Mary's eyes fell briefly as she blushed. The silence was broken when Evelyn let out a tiny sneeze – beaming smiles spread across the faces of the parents and Bert took the bundle into his own arms.

"'ello, sweet'eart" he cooed as his eyes became fixated on his daughter.

The smile he wore in that moment was the most heart-warming thing Mary had ever seen. There was the man that Mary was so utterly in love with, holding their child and looking at the bundle with all the love in the world. It was the true look of a parent, one that said he would do anything for her…and Mary knew that he would. Bert ran the back of his finger down Evelyn's cheek and her instinct was to latch onto it with her own tiny hand.

"My beautiful girl" Bert whispered to her.

He just wanted to hold his child forever and as Mary snuggled into his side, he wished that this moment could last for an eternity. He placed a gentle kiss against Mary's forehead.

"I still can't believe she's ours" he heard Mary say.

"Me neither…I don't think it'll ever sink in" he chuckled.

Evelyn yawned and Mary and Bert's smiles grew even bigger – if that were possible.

"She's just so beautiful" Mary breathed.

"She takes after 'er mother"

Mary blushed again.

"Does she be'ave 'erself during the day?"

"Yes she does – although I still haven't quite gotten her into a routine"

"You will, love…there's no one else on this earth more built to be a mother than you"

"My, you're being very affection today, Mr Alfred – what have I done to earn such treatment?" she teased.

"Oh, nothin' much…you just agreed to love me, you married me an' you gave me a beautiful little girl, that's all – nothin' too extravagant" he joked.

She pecked his lips with her own.

"Well, don't expect it too often" she warned light-heartedly.

"No more kids?" he semi-joked.

Mary scoffed with a smile.

"Please, Bert, we've only had Evelyn for little more than a fortnight!"

"You're right, love" he chuckled.

Mary moved away from him and went to rise from the sofa but Bert's voice stopped her.

"Where d'ya think your goin'?"

"I thought I'd start making our supper…unless you want to go hungry?"

"Mary, you've made supper every night this week, let me do it for a change" he almost pleaded.

"Please do not whine, darling, my mind is made up" there was a twist of playfulness in her voice.

"Fine, but at least stay 'ere for a bit longer" he requested.

"As you wish"

And with that, she snuggled back into his side – savouring the warmth of his body, the gentle hum of his breathing and the now sleeping baby in his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and let her eyes gently close; her heart began its usual flutter as she once again became so overwhelmed by the love she had for this man.

"I love you" she whispered against him.

"I love you too"

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

With their daughter finally asleep in her cot, Mary and Bert were able to sit together as they ate their supper.

"So how was your day…" Mary began, "…did you manage to finish the illustrations for that book?"

"Unfortunately not, the author's descriptions aren't very clear, I tried my best t' draw the scene as 'e described, but 'e just wasn't 'appy with a single thing we did…'opefully I'll 'ave more luck tomorrow…If I get it done in time they might let me leave early"

Mary's eyes brightened at the concept.

"I'm sure things will work out…some authors can be very tricky when it comes to the interpretation of their work"

"Oh naturally…but if 'e doesn't like our drawings, you'd think 'e would 'ave the sense to give us some advice or more detail so that we can get it right instead of getting' angry with us…sorry, I shouldn't be complainin'" he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, dear…everyone needs to let of a little steam once in a while…it's better than keeping it all to yourself" she gave him a warm smile and he instantly felt himself relax.

"Anyway, enough about me, 'ow was your day, Mary?"

"Rather uneventful"

"I don't believe it for a second!" he teased.

"Well, looking after a new born baby can be a lot easier than looking after grown children, I don't have to resort to jumping into pavement pictures or making furniture rearrange itself – Evelyn wouldn't appreciate the gesture" she smirked.

"I suppose not…so you didn't 'ave any trouble with 'er?"

"She was as good as gold and no one came to visit so I just had a nice relaxing day"

"You sure you enjoyed it? You've never really been one for relaxation" Bert questioned.

"I'll admit that it's never really been as past time of mine, but now that I actually have time to relax I've realised how enjoyable it is"

"So you don't miss workin'?"

"I never said that" she answered simply – with no emotional indication of how she really felt.

"Mary…"

"Oh, don't look so worried, Bert. While I do miss working, I adore spending my time at home caring for our daughter – I'm not upset by my choices, dear"

"I just wanna make sure you're 'appy"

She looked straight into his eyes.

"I am happy, Bert"

"Promise?"

She smiled gently.

"I promise"

He smiled back before taking a bite of his food.

"Can I ask you a question, Sweet'eart?

"You can – although I shan't answer until you stop talking with food in your mouth" she challenged.

Bert laughed at his wife's teasing, but did as he was told and finished his mouthful.

"'ow about now?"

"Splendid. Ask away"

"I was wonderin', d'ya think Evelyn will inherit your, you know…magic?"

Mary pondered for a moment.

"It's likely -" she began, "—but a person can't actually inherit magic, what they inherit instead is a sort of sensitivity to it"

"I don't understand" Bert said with several blinks.

"You see, magic isn't a gene. Everyone is born with magic, but we tend to lose it by the time our first birthday arrives…and since we're only babies when we _do_ have it, we can't actually use nor understand it…in fact, we don't even know it's there"

"So…even I was born with magic?"

"Yes. However, there are some people – like myself or my Uncle Albert, for example – who are able to retain their magic and use it throughout their life…and it would seem that such an ability is hereditary – since most of my family members kept their magic"

"So…you're saying that she might not 'ave it?"

"It's hard to predict, most of my family members married and had children with people who also kept their magic – but not all of them…it seems to be quite a powerful aspect of a person's genetic make-up, but there is no guarantee as to whether or not Evelyn will keep her's"

Bert simply hummed to himself as he took in all that she had said to him.

"It doesn't bother you does it, Dear?"

Their eyes met and Bert's seemed to gleam.

"Of course not, she'll be perfect no matter what…I was just curious"

"That's understandable, magic can be tricky enough as an adult, let alone a child finding out what they could do with a snap of their fingers!"

"So, she definitely 'as 'er magic now?"

Mary nodded.

"But she doesn't know it's there?"

"Correct"

Bert began to smirk.

"So, I won't go up their tonight and find 'er floatin' on the ceiling like yer uncle?" he chuckled.

"Of course not, she can't even use it…besides, what Uncle Albert has is technically and illness" she feigned seriousness.

" _Technically_ " Bert highlighted.

Mary smiled softly at him.

"Well, fear not, darling, you won't have to worry about any flying babies in this house!" she laughed.

"What about other 'ouses?" he winked.

"I'm sure that's none of your concern" she replied – playing along. Bert loved how playful Mary could be when it was just the two of them.

"Per'aps not, although I don't think it'd be very good to 'ave flyin' children all across London"

"I quite agree" she smirked.

After a while, Bert found himself simply staring at Mary – unable to take his eyes off of his wonderful wife.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a slight blush.

"You"

Her cheeks were crimson now – she was still so flattered by his compliments and words of love.

"Why me?"

"Because, Mary, you 'ave given me the perfect life…an' I love you"

Mary could barely bring herself to respond as she blushed ferociously, so instead she leant across the table and kissed him softly on the lips. A practically perfect kiss to go with their practically perfect life.

 ****!****

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter - hopefully the next one will be up soon!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review! :P**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings! I'm so sorry that it's been almost twenty days since I originally posted chapter one...but, if you've been following my other ongoing Mary Poppins story, you'll know that I've just started university and I'm very busy with all of my** **studies. I really don't get that much time to write, but I'm really enjoying writing these stories so I do try and write for a few hours each week.**

 **As I've said so many times before, thank you so much for your patience. I'm trying to write as much as I can because I'm really enjoying writing these stories...but please understand that my studies have to come first. But I'm definitely going to keep writing, so fear not! :P**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! xxx**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Two**

Bert was stirred awake when he heard what he always claimed was the most beautiful sound known to man…Mary singing. It had accidentally brought him out of his slumber, but it did so in the most delicate way – it felt like he had woken up atop a cloud, or perhaps on a beach with the softest sand and most soothing waves. It was a tranquil sound and a unique experience that only Bert seemed privileged enough to know. But his mind was still holding on to the remanences of sleep so when he rolled over to pull his wife close to him, he panicked for a few seconds as he found her side of the bed cold and empty. But once he was fully awake he was greeted by the hypnotic darkness of the room and realised that Mary only sang at this time of night for one reason…

His bare chest became cold as he slipped from under the bedsheets and his feet made contact with the cool wooden floors. He crept out of the bedroom – something else he'd gotten rather good at – and, as he'd expected, found the source of the singing in their daughter's bedroom. With only the moon as a light, Mary cradled Evelyn in her arms as her sweet melody filled the air - and filled the space with an endless and soothing warmth, like the air was thick with comforting silk. It was picture perfect. The way Mary looked down at the delicate bundle with such care and adoration – the true look of a mother that was overflowing with protection. Evelyn was two months old now and seemed to be growing up so fast. Bert briefly recalled the first lopsided smile she had given him and how his heart had swelled with love and pride.

He felt something similar in this moment as he watched Mary sing their daughter back to sleep. He seemed to love them even more with each passing second and he could see the love that Mary had in her own eyes: the strongest kind of love, a mother's love. The kind of love that could part the oceans and make the earth's very soil shift. It was the kind of love that could clearly be seen by all, but it the kind of love that could only be felt by a parent. It said a million different words and it said that as a mother, Mary would do anything for her child. And it was a love that was so wonderfully euphoric to witness. Bert was sure he'd never seen anything so heart-warming and wonderful. He could feel a consuming smile spread across his cheeks and his heart ached – but it was a good ache, an ache of such adoration for his wife and child. For his family.

Eventually Mary let her lullaby come to an end as Evelyn's wriggles and coos subsided and her daughter slept soundly in her arms. The absence of his wife's voice had pulled Bert from his reverie. With the same motherly smile, she bent down and feathered a kiss on Evelyn's forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Then Bert finally spoke and alerted Mary to his presence. His voice was no louder than hers.

"Y'know, I didn't think it was possible for me t' love you any more than I already did…but it seems you're full of surprises, Mrs Alfred"

Mary let out a small, content sigh and smiled warmly.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" he replied as he made his way into the nursery.

He snaked one arm around Mary's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek before gently caressing his daughter's cheek with the back of his finger. She was looking more and more like Mary with each passing day.

"I didn't ever 'ear 'er wake up" Bert admitted – his eyes locked on his daughter's soft features.

"Well, luckily I did" Mary teased.

"You should've woken me – you already do so much around 'ere"

"As lovely as that offer is, dear, I'm afraid that Evelyn was hungry, so I don't think there was much you could've done" a smirk played on her lips.

"Fair point!" Bert replied with a whispered laugh.

Bert gave Evelyn a sweet kiss on the forehead before she was gently lowered into her crib.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, dear" Mary said softly as they left the nursery.

"Don't apologise, if I'm gonna be woken up in the middle of the night, I'd rather it be because of your singin' than anythin' else"

A slight blush played on Mary's cheeks.

"You really are lightheaded" she teased as she stepped ahead of him and moved into their bedroom.

Bert took a large stride and captured her in his embrace.

"Because you make me that way, Mary -" he laughed, "—you've been makin' my mind into a muddle since the day I met ya!"

"Oh, honestly!" she tutted – but she couldn't hide her smile or the gleam in her eyes.

Bert kissed her forehead lightly.

"Come on, you can sing me to sleep now" he teased.

"As if!" was her response.

 **0ooooooooooooo0  
**

"Evening, sweet'eart!" came Bert's voice as he entered his home.

He kissed his wife sweetly as he found her in the drawing room – Evelyn wriggling in her lap.

"Welcome home, dear -" Mary eventually greeted as she broke from his kiss, "—how was your day?"

"Marvellous" he said softly – sitting next to her as he did so, "And yours?"

"Just splendid" she answered truthfully.

Bert gave Mary another warm smile before moving his gaze to his daughter.

"An' what about you, sweet'eart? Did you 'ave a good day?" he asked sweetly.

Evelyn gave him a toothless smile before gargling happily as a sort of response. Mary and Bert found themselves smiling uncontrollably – especially when Evelyn reached out towards her father with a faint giggle. With a warming look of love in his eyes, Bert took her into his arms and held her in front of him. She was only three months old but he couldn't believe how much she grown in that time, her face had developed and she was practically the spitting image of Mary and she had a few dark wisps of hair. Evelyn brought a fist to her mouth as she smiled at her father.

"'ow's my beautiful girl then?" he cooed, "'ave you been good for mummy?"

"She's been just wonderful…" Mary commented as she gently brushed her hand across her daughter's hair, "…she caught a glimpse of her reflection today and she was utterly enthralled!" she chuckled.

"Well, that's just 'cos she's realised 'ow beautiful she is!"

He lightly brushed his lips against Evelyn's forehead and once he pulled away she began to smooth her semi-closed fist across his cheek. He gave Mary a cheeky smile,

"Are all women this affectionate?" he laughed.

She shot him a playfully stern look.

"No. You're just incredibly lucky!" she teased.

"Well, remind me never t' take it for granted"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!"

As he spoke with Mary, Bert failed to noticed Evelyn's fists getting closer to his eyes – that was, until he felt one of them jab the sensitive area.

"Careful, sweet'eart –" he laughed softly, "—Daddy's eyesight might already be in danger"

Mary raised an eyebrow at him – silently seeking an explanation.

"Just some joke we were 'aving at work today…you see, I seem to be the only illustrator there that doesn't 'ave glasses! It's quite a sight!… apparently the job starts to make yer eyesight go after a while" he chuckled.

Mary leant closer to him and her eyes studied his features with an almost promiscuous intensity. A slight smile graced her lips.

"Hmmm, I think you'd look quite handsome of you wore glasses" she hummed.

Bert caught her gaze and raised his eyebrow at her slightly.

"Oh, so you're sayin' that I don't look handsome now?" he said – feigning offense.

"Perhaps" she teased.

They leaned towards each other and kissed thoroughly and for a moment everything seemed to melt away…that was until the tiny fist of their daughter clonked Bert on the nose.

"Ow!" he whined as Mary tried to stifle a laugh.

Evelyn's next move was to take a firm hold of Bert's lower lip.

"Oh, I see, you don't like it when daddy kisses mummy!" he mumbled.

Evelyn let out another gargled laugh.

"It might be funny for you, missus, but I 'appen to like kissin' mummy!" he laughed as he pried his daughter's hand from his lip.

"Well, mummy happens to like it when daddy kisses her too -"

Bert leaned in for another kiss, but his lips were met with Mary's index finger instead.

"—unfortunately, it seems that your daughter has taken a rather strange grudge against the act…so I suggest you listen to her"

"But… -"

"—Never rebel against a woman's authority, Bert" she said sweetly as she rose from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

Bert looked back at Evelyn – who smiled cheekily.

"You 'appy now?" he teased, "Because of you, I don't even get a kiss when I come 'ome"

Evelyn giggled again and Bert couldn't help but smile uncontrollably.

"Oh, I love you, my beautiful girl" he whispered as he kissed her forehead again, "What did I do t' deserve you, eh? What did I do to deserve such a beautiful little girl and an amazin' wife?"

Evelyn reached out for his face again.

"I guess we'll never know the answer, huh? Not unless you've got any ideas?"

She dribbled slightly.

"No? Nothin'?" Bert chuckled.

"You talk as if you think you're not good enough, darling" Mary said softly as she made her way back into the drawing room. She sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair – an old habit that she still hadn't broken, "I'll tell exactly what you did to deserve such a beautiful daughter…for as long as I've know you, you've been the kindest, sweetest and most generous man I've ever known…this is just the world's way of repaying you for all the joy you've given to others"

"You can be so sentimental sometimes" he teased.

She let herself smirk at him – but a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

"Only for you, dear" she admitted shyly.

"There is one bit you forgot, though" he said – his tone slightly playful.

"What's that"

"You forgot to mention my beautiful wife"

Mary's cheeks managed to turn an even brighter shade of red and Bert leaned in and capture her lips with his own and they were finally able to lose themselves in their love for each other…until Evelyn swung her fist into Bert's nose again.

 ****!****

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that! I know it was mostly fluff and cuteness, but there will be a bigger plot development soon - I promise!**

 **I have an important question, do you think I should have this story focus on Evelyn between the age of 1 month - 1 year, or do you think I should focus on Evelyn when she's older (For example, up to 5 years old maybe, or something like that?) - I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoy that and I'd love it if you left a review :) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Three**

"Where's daddy, sweetheart? Hmmm? Where do you think daddy could've gotten to?" Mary cooed as she held Evelyn at eye level.

In response, her daughter wriggled almost excitably and gave Mary a toothless smile. Evelyn's blue eyes sparkled in the last beams of sunlight that broke through the kitchen window; Mary smiled back endearingly and her eyes seemed to be filled with all the love in the world. Mary could see so much of Bert in her daughter's face and it warmed her heart to no end. She rubbed the tip of her nose lightly against Evelyn's.

"Do you think daddy's been silly and made himself late? Or maybe he's managed to get lost whilst trying to take a short cut home…again" the again was more for herself rather than Evelyn – who was smiling brightly again.

"Oh, aren't you just the most beautiful girl in the whole of England?" she asked lovingly.

"I think you'll find that she's the most beautiful girl in the 'ole world!" came a voice from the front door – Bert, of course, "Along with 'er mother, of course!" he added as he stepped further into the kitchen before kissing the foreheads of both his wife and daughter.

"I was beginning to wonder about you, what on earth kept you so long?" Mary asked – but not with any negativity, in fact, she was still smiling as if the whole world was on her side.

"Well, I was on my way 'ome when I bumped into a couple of familiar faces" he said mysteriously – an almost childish smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh really? And who might they have been?"

"None other than Jane and Michael Banks!"

Mary felt her heart skip and Evelyn began to grab a few strands of her mother's hair – or, at least tried to. It had been just under five months since Evelyn was born and Mary – regrettably hadn't seen the Banks family since they visited mere weeks after she'd had Evelyn. She had wanted to visit, but she just supposed that she would always be imposing. The Banks family had been on her mind more and more recently and mostly she was filled with guilt that she had been a bit of a stranger to them – especially when she knew how Jane and Michael felt about her – but both Mary and Bert had been so swept up in their own life that the time just seemed to slip away from them; one month turned into two, then into three…and before they knew it, it had been simply too long. But seeing as they had a baby daughter, surely they could be forgiven?

"Oh, I do miss them both so much…how are they?"

"They're both wonderful, they still miss you, of course, and 'ad a lot of questions, but they were glad to 'ear that we're all doin' well"

"It's been far too long since we last saw the Banks family…" Mary all but muttered – a strong hint of sadness in her voice.

"It has…" he agreed, "…but, they told me somethin' quite interesting" he toyed.

"And are you going to share this information?"

"But, of course…they told me that there's gonna be a new addition to the Banks family!" he said with a beam.

Mary's eyes sprang open and it took her a few moments to fully process what she'd just heard, but once it sank it, a ridiculous smile spread across her perfect features.

"You mean…?"

"Uh-huh, Mrs Banks is expecting!"

"Oh, well that's just wonderful…now we _have_ to go and visit them!" Mary sang.

"I'll say! We're overdue for a visit as it is"

"How do Jane and Michael feel about it?"

"Well, Jane seemed like she was about t' burst with excitement…Michael was a bit more sceptical" he explained with a slight chuckle.

"Oh?"

"I don't think 'e wants another girl runnin' around the 'ouse!"

Mary chuckled.

"I told 'im that 'e could easily end up with a baby brother, but he just seems to 'ave this sense of foreboding that a sister is comin' 'is way"

"He'll adapt, I'm sure…still, at least Jane is excited"

"I think excited in an understatement, you couldn't stop that girl from talkin' about it if 'er life depended on it!"

"Their new arrival won't be much younger than Evelyn" Mary commented with a warm smile.

"Well, 'ow about that…" he took Evelyn from Mary's arms, "…what d'ya think about that, sweet'eart? Are you gonna be friends with the new Banks child?"

His four-month-old daughter stared at him cluelessly and Mary couldn't help but giggle.

"You'll come 'round to the idea" Bert joked.

He looked over at Mary and found her eyes fixed on nothing in particular – her mind in a totally different world.

"Mary? Yoo-hoo, you awake?" he teased as he brought her back into the present.

"Sorry, Bert, what were you saying?"

"Nothin', but I wanted t' make sure that yer mind 'adn't wandered off too far!" he laughed.

"I do apologise" a small smile graced her lips.

"What 'ad you so deep in thought?"

Mary was quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you remember when the Banks family came to visit us when Evelyn was born?"

"Uh-huh" Bert commented – not sure as to where she was going with her point.

"Do you remember that when they left Winifred turned to me and said –"

"—that if you ever felt like lookin' for work, that you should keep 'em in mind"

"Precisely…you know, I think they've been planning on having another child for quite some time" Mary speculated.

"Y' do?"

She nodded.

"Why else do you think she would've said that?"

Bert shrugged as best as he could – Evelyn weighed his arms down somewhat.

"Dunno…"

"I don't think she would've suggested it purely for Jane and Michael's benefit, not when they were managing fine without me…they never needed me to return, they only wanted me because…they missed me" her voice was quieter on those last few words.

"You know, love, I think you might just 'ave 'it the nail on the 'ead" he beamed.

"Of course I have, darling" she teased.

"So…do y' think you'll go back an' work for them?"

Mary froze slightly. She hadn't planned on having this conversation with Bert, not after they fought the last time. But Bert just continued to give her that warm smile that she loved so much.

"I'm not sure…" she said quietly…and truthfully.

"Mary, you don't 'ave anythin' t' feel guilty about, I know 'ow much you enjoy bein' a mother, but I also know 'ow much you loved bein' a nanny an' wanting to go back to that doesn't make you any less of a mother, nor does it mean that you love me or Evelyn any less…it just means that you're meant for so much more than simply bein' a housewife" he said softly.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Of course!" he said cheekily before kissing Mary's forehead.

Evelyn gargled in perceived disapproval.

"Don't you start that again!" Bert laughed.

"There is a part of me that really does want to return to work, not just because of the Banks family, but because I do miss being a nanny…but, oh, there would be just so much to sort out with Evelyn, I mean, who knows if it would even be possible and I would just feel like I was abandoning her –"

"—Mary, I just said that you 'ave nothin' to feel guilty about…and you wouldn't be abandoning 'er, you'd just be goin' to work so that you can 'elp provide for 'er…it's no different to what I do" he reasoned.

Mary sighed contently.

"Alright, if Mrs Banks asks me I'll consider it, but I won't promise her anything, there would be a lot to think about and I'm going to put the well-being of my family before anyone else's"

Bert lightly caressed her cheek.

"You, my dear, are simply wonderous"

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

"Mary! Bert! –" Winifred practically sang as she opened the door, "—what a surprise!"

"Good afternoon, Winifred…" Mary greeted as Bert tipped his cap, "…we thought we stop by for a visit since it's been far too long since we last saw each other"

"Oh, you're quite right…please do come in, Ellen has just made a fresh pot of tea"

Mary and Bert stepped gratefully into number seventeen – Evelyn wriggling happily in Mary's arms as they did so.

"Hello, sweetheart" Winifred cooed.

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" George greeted brightly as they met him in the drawing room.

But before an answer could be given, Jane and Michael came bolting into the room.

"Mary Poppins! Bert!" they cheered – almost in unison.

"Hello, you two" Mary greeted – sounding brighter than ever.

Jane and Michael wrapped their arms around Mary and she hugged them back as best she could. They greeted Bert in the same loving fashion.

"It's been so long since we last saw you" Jane commented.

"It has, and I do apologise for that"

"Did you come to see _us_?" Michael asked – almost with pride.

"Partly…" Bert began, "…but we also came 'ere to see yer mum an' dad"

Mr and Mrs Banks looked at him quizzically.

"We came here to congratulate you" Mary explained as a ridiculous smile spread across her features.

"Congratulate us?" Mrs Banks ask – but there was a gleam of her excitement in her eyes.

Bert smirked.

"Jane an' Michael may 'ave let slip some news" he hinted.

George and Winifred smiled and sighed.

"You two just can't keep a secret, can you?" Winifred teased her children.

"Sorry" Jane giggled.

"Congratulations to you both!" Mary chirped.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Bert echoed.

"Thank you very much…I do hope you don't think we're copying you!" Winifred laughed.

"Well, if you we're, we'd take it as a compliment" Bert replied.

Of course, no one would ever consciously copy their actions when it came to the circumstances surrounding Mary's pregnancy. But they were both happier now than they'd ever been and that was all that mattered to them.

"So 'ow long 'ave you known? Jane and Michael didn't tell me too much"

"Well I'm about three months along, but we've known for a little while, we just wanted to wait before we said anything to anyone"

"So, what brought on the decision to 'ave another?" Bert inquired innocently enough.

The tiniest of blushes played on Winifred's cheeks.

"We just ended up reliving some old memories…you both may have had some influence on that" she giggled.

"In that case, do forgive us for indirectly giving you another mouth to feed!" Mary joked.

She turned to Jane and Michael as Bert took Evelyn from her arms and cuddled her. Winifred couldn't resist and was soon by his side – she seemed to be lost in Evelyn's smile.

"So, how do you two feel about having a younger sibling on the way?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm so excited!" Jane announced, "I hope we get a younger sister!"

"I don't" Michael mumbled.

"Please don't mumble, Michael, it's most unpleasant"

He didn't respond.

"Why don't you want a sister, Michael?"

"Because then I'll be the only boy" he explained – his argument not making any sense.

Mary gave a small throaty chuckle.

"Well, you and Jane get along well, don't you?"

"…yes"

"So why would it be any different if you had another sister?"

He shrugged.

"Boys and girls are different, they usually like different things and behave in different ways, but one thing you should always remember is that difference is good. Imagine how boring everything would be if we were all exactly the same…"

Michael became thoughtful as Mary continued,

"…we must always remember to be ourselves and to not let other people decide how we should act. If we like something then we should embrace it, if we feel a certain way then we should voice it –"

"- Like mother does with her campaign?" Jane asked.

"Exactly, Jane! Imagine if your mother and her friends never voiced their opinions…sure, women still aren't allowed to vote, but they're the ones who'll make it happen one day…and look at me, I'm different from other people, but I don't let that stop me, do I?"

The children shook their heads.

"I embrace my differences and I use them to help others, I wouldn't be able to do that if I were exactly the same as everyone else…"

She looked over at Bert for a moment and smiled warmly as he – along with Mr and Mrs Banks – fussed over Evelyn.

"And just look at Bert and I, we seem like very different people, but that hasn't stopped us from…" she hesitated slightly, "…that hasn't stopped us from doing what we want in life, has it?"

She paused.

"Difference is good…always be true to yourself, you might not understand it now, but you will when you're older, so I never want you to forget it, okay?"

"Okay, Mary Poppins" they said sweetly.

The rest of their visit was much of the same. Mary and Bert left a short while after and as they left, Winifred looked out of the window just in time to watch as Bert captured his wife's lips with his own. George came up behind her and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why didn't you talk to them about it?" he asked quietly.

Winifred shook her head.

"It wasn't the right time" she said quietly.

"Do you still think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, I do…or at least I think I do…"

"Take some time to think it over…and you know you've got nothing to worry about"

"I know…but I suppose I can't help but feel a little guilty" she all but whispered.

"There's no need, my dear…I'm sure that - at the very least – they'll be flattered by the offer" George reassured her.

"I hope so"

 **0oooooooooooooooo0**

"Bert!" Mary giggled against the pillow as he tickled her thigh.

She attempted to wriggle away from his caresses, but she just felt him pull her closer and bury his lips into the crook of her neck. She giggled again but couldn't deny that she adored the feeling of his kisses and that she was practically aching for him. His kisses were electric and his lips felt like the softest satin and the wildest flame all rolled into one.

"Bert you're such a scamp!"

"Am I really?" he whispered huskily against her neck – his hand still tickling her thigh.

Mary moaned beside herself when his kisses moved to her jaw and she rolled onto her back to give him better access. Bert let out a husky chuckle of his own as she gave herself up to the love he was giving her. Hovering over her, he cupped her cheek with one hand before leaning down to press his lips to hers; the kiss was delicate, but Mary couldn't ignore how its slow nature drew her in with such anticipation. Without fully realising it, Mary attempted to deepen the kiss, but they both knew that the reins were in Bert's hands and he chose to keep things agonisingly slow – almost teasing her. Mary brought a hand up to rake through his hair, but she felt Bert's hand run back up her leg – tickling her – which caused her to pull away from his kiss as she giggled and squirmed.

"Bert!" she laughed.

But her giggles faded as Bert began to trail his kisses across her collarbone and back up so that their lips met again; he deepened the kiss this time and Mary felt herself melting into his affections – but it was still so delicate in nature. He adored her and wanted to show her that through his loving kisses – he was practically worshiping her…trying his best to convey just how much he loved her. He hovered over her completely and ran his hands up and down her body before caressing her through her nightgown. He knew just where to touch her and his hands made her squirm with pleasure. Soon Mary found herself breathless and wanting nothing more than to be with the man she loved in every sense of the phrase.

Bert adored the feeling of his wife's curves beneath his palms and although he kept such an intense control over his actions, he felt his passion for her begin to burn in his chest. Soon, the thin material of her nightgown was too much of a barrier and so – whilst still kissing her – he began to push her nightgown up her frame.

It was then that they heard the oh so familiar sound of their daughter's cries coming from the nursery and they stopped abruptly. As frustrated as they were that their fooling around had been interrupted, they couldn't help but laugh slightly at the ridiculousness of it all. _Of course_ their daughter would start crying at this exact moment.

"Alright, roll off, Romeo" Mary instructed playfully.

With a sigh and a smile, Bert did as he was told. Mary eventually brought their now settled daughter into their bedroom and sat on the bed with her. Bert sat up and tickled his daughter's chin.

"Do you 'ave any idea what you just interrupted?" he chuckled.

Evelyn wriggled happily in Mary's lap.

"I think she's got a tooth coming through"

"Oh no, she 'asn't got a tooth comin' through – she knew exactly what she was interruptin'!" he joked.

"Oh, really, Bert!"

"You really won't let daddy 'ave any alone time with mummy, will ya? –" he asked in that tone of voice that adults only used for babies, "—a couple of months ago you wouldn't let me kiss 'er and now y' won't let me –"

"—Bert, might I ask that you talk about something more appropriate?"

He smirked at her.

"I would, but it seems that your daughter doesn't want me anywhere near ya!"

"Oh, so now she's _my_ daughter?" she teased.

"Mary, no relation of mine would stop me from 'aving alone time with ya"

"Bert, you are being utterly ridiculous" she said light-heartedly.

"Do excuse my behaviour, Mrs Alfred, you see, I'm just a bit disheartened at the moment" he said – mocking dismay.

"And all because you couldn't have your wicked way with me?" she questioned with a slight giggle.

Bert leaned over and pressed a feather-light kiss to her cheek.

"Can ya blame me for wantin' to make love to my wife?" he smirked, "Anyway, it's not like you weren't enjoyin' it!"

"Oh, I was not!" she replied – trying her best to sound serious…and failing miserably.

"Uh-huh, well, tell that t' the blush I gave you five minutes ago!" he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yer cheeks, they're redder than anything I've ever seen!"

In response, Mary playfully smacked him over the head…which caused Evelyn to giggle profusely. He smirked at his child before taking her from Mary's embrace and holding her in front of his face.

"Oh, y' think that's funny, do ya?" he chuckled.

Evelyn reached out for his face and ran the tips of her fingers across his cheek – fascinated by the feeling of his skin that was rougher than her mother's. Such intrigue was conveyed through the widening of her dazzling blue eyes and the way her jaw hung open ever so slightly; before long she giggled with delight, almost as if she felt some sort of triumph from the discovery of her father's cheek. Bert was certain that nothing could stop him from smiling in this moment as he watched his beautiful daughter begin to discover the world.

Mary snuggled against Bert's side and her hair became Evelyn's new fascination; she gripped onto it as best as she could and was captivated by the silky texture. Mary smiled lovingly and pecked her lips against the bare shoulder of the man who had given her a perfect life. The man who was her everything.

"I love you" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so sorry that this has taken so long, I've just been so busy...**

 **I'll admit that this chapter isn't the best, but it definitely moves the plot along a fair bit so I'm hoping that you'll still enjoy it. Chapter 5 will also have a lot of plot development in it too - so you'll have that to (hopefully) look forward to.**

 **Thank you so much for all your patience and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Four**

It was a chilled December afternoon and Evelyn giggled happily as she pulled herself up against the sofa to retrieve her most valued possession – a teddy bear that Uncle Albert had gifted on the day of her birth. As she latched onto the fluffy companion, she fell gently onto her bottom before giggling again – as did Mary Bert. The pair were sat on the floor and watched as their daughter craw confidently between them both, laughing and occasionally mumbling "Mum" or "Dad". Bert slipped his arm around Mary as they watched Evelyn with fond, love-abundant eyes and felt a fluttering sense of joy as they truly began to realise just how much Evelyn had grown in her seven months of life. The way she looked so much like her mother, but had her father's eyes, the way her giggles her soft and melodic and the way her soft brown curls matched the shade of Bert's perfectly.

They could see themselves in her so clearly and it warmed their hearts to no end. She was their child and they loved her beyond words. In a way it gave them pride, the kind of pride that made anything negative wash away; they could have the worst day possible, but as soon as Evelyn would mumble one of their names, they would be consumed by beaming smiles and all would be right in their world. In truth, they knew no love like parenthood.

Their smiles – somehow – grew as she crawled towards them excitedly and eventually clambered onto Bert's lap – using fistfuls of his shirt to keep herself upright. He brought his hand to her back to keep her steady. Evelyn looked up at him, smiled and cooed something remarkably like "Dad".

"That's right…" Bert said softly as he took her into his arms, "…I'm yer dad"

"Mum" was her next mumble.

"That's your mum, over there" Bert replied as he turned Evelyn to face Mary.

She looked at her mother for a short while, but turned back and decided that her father's shirt was much more interesting. She stuck her hand inside the breast pocket and seemed disappointed to find it empty.

"There's nothin' in there, sweet'eart"

She was a curious child. Bert scanned the floor and picked up a small rattle and shook it lightly – immediately gaining her attention.

"'ow about this instead?" he smiled.

Evelyn took the rattle from him with a seemingly contagious look of curiosity and began to shake it feverishly.

"Careful!" Bert laughed as he dodged one or two of her enthusiastic swings.

Mary smiled at him fondly, he really was a phenomenal father. He worked so hard to provide for them, but no matter what, he always had a smile on his face and he always made time for his family. After so many years of working with in broken families, Mary knew how rare that could be and she was so very thankful to have such a loving husband. He looked at Evelyn like she was his whole world, in fact, she probably was. She'd never known a man so dedicated and so loving, in fact, she found her adoration for him rather overwhelming at times. Mary never thought she'd could ever be so in love with someone, yet her she was, married to a man who made her heart flutter when he so much as looked at her. In her eyes, Bert was perfect, there was no practically about it. But she was brought out of her reverie when she registered that Bert was gently bouncing Evelyn on his lap.

"She ate not too long ago, so I'd be careful if I were you" she giggled as he stopped immediately.

"Thanks for the warning!" he chuckled.

Mary was about to say something else when a gentle knock at the door captured their attention. She raised an eyebrow at Bert – but he didn't know who it could be either.

"I'll go" she offered as she stood.

But when she opened the door, her eyes flew open when she saw who had knocked – it was none other than George and Winifred Banks. The pair smiled happily.

"Mr and Mrs Banks!" she greeted with surprise.

"Good afternoon, Mary -" George began, "—I do hope we're not interrupting anything?"

"Oh, of course not, please come in" she offered.

"We shan't stay long -" Winnifred informed, "—but there is something we'd like to talk to you about"

"Of course, Bert, you don't mind keeping Evelyn entertained, do you?"

"No problem" he replied as Evelyn scrambled off his lap.

"And don't let her play with the Christmas decorations" she said sternly.

"I won't!" he laughed in response.

Mary sat at the coffee table – slyly keeping an eye on her husband and daughter – with George and Winifred (who was now six months pregnant) sat across form her. Mrs Banks rested her hand on her growing stomach and smiled warmly.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Mary questioned cheerfully.

Winifred cleared her throat daintily before speaking and Mary could sense her nerves.

"Well, obviously it won't be long until we have our new arrival and we were wondering if you would consider coming back to work for us…as our nanny?..."

Mary's eyes widened.

"…We know that you have Evelyn and the last thing we'd want you to do would be to jeopardise her upbringing in anyway, but you really are the best nanny we ever had, and I could do with some extra help…and in all honesty, Mary, the children miss you…and we do too" Winfred said as her cheeks began to colour.

Mary was taken aback for a moment and out of the corner of her eye she could see Bert looking over at her – an odd sort of smile painted across his face.

"Well, I'm certainly very flattered…"

Whilst Mary did miss her work somewhat, she was cautious of jumping back into it anytime soon – especially when Evelyn was still so young.

"…I think I need some time to think about this, and to discuss it with Bert…you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not…" said George, "…we wouldn't expect you to make such a serious decision right away, but do get in touch with us when you've made up your mind"

"And don't be afraid to say no either, dear…your own child must come first" Winifred said as George helped her to her feet.

"We won't keep you any longer" George smiled.

Mary was about to reply when the three of them heard a light "Ow" come from the other end of the room. As they looked over, they saw Bert rubbing his head and then noticed Evelyn – who was sat in his lap – with a rattle in her hand and a wicked grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Mary chuckled.

"She's got a lot of strength for a little 'un!" Bert informed.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

That night, when Evelyn was finally sound asleep, Bert and Mary sat on their sofa – a flame burning in their temporarily festive fireplace – and tentatively discussed the day's events.

"So, do you 'ave any idea what yer gonna do?" Bert asked softly as he took one of her hands into his own – giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm really not sure…I feel so conflicted"

"Well, talk to me about it…" he encouraged, "…if you say it out loud, it might make things easier…and besides, I wanna 'elp you"

"I just feel as if both options lead to me abandoning somebody…"

Bert looked at her with question, but let her continue.

"…I loved nannying, it was my life for years, it's what I worked for – lived for even – and I do miss it…but if I go back to that life, I'd feel like I was abandoning Evelyn…even if I could take her with me, I'd still feel like it wouldn't really be fair on her…and I'd feel like I'd be abandoning you too…" her gaze fell to her lap.

"Mary…" he almost whispered – waiting for her to look back up at him.

He made sure to smile warmly when her gaze finally re-joined his. He squeezed her hand again.

"…Mary, I promise you that you won't be abandoning either of us, I've known you for so many years and I've always known that you're meant for much more than bein' stuck inside an 'ouse all day, everyday…an' perhaps more importantly, you're amazing at what you do, you really care for all the families you work with an' I've never known anyone more loving"

"...I do love being a mother too, but if I don't go back to work I'd be abandoning the Banks family"

"They'd understand, you 'eard what Winifred said, she knows what it's like to 'ave your own children to look after and they certainly wouldn't be upset with you if you didn't go back"

"I feel like both decisions are selfish ones…"

"No one can be wholly selfless, Mary and you've spent so many years 'elping other people, it's about time you made a decision with yourself in mind"

"But it's not just me, Bert, not anymore, I'm part of a team now – part of a family – I have three people to think of…besides, you work so hard to provide for us and I would like to take some of the strain away from you…"

"You really are wonderful…" he whispered before pecking her lips with his own, "…but you don't 'ave to make a decision right away, so take your time, make sure you think it over…and if you ever wanna talk about it you make sure you come t' me, okay?"

"Okay"

He pulled her into his embrace – holding her securely.

"And if you make your choice but feel like you've gone wrong, don't be afraid to changer yer mind, I want you to be 'appy, Mary…as long as your 'appy I don't care which path you choose"

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Her impending decision filled Mary with turmoil for a large amount of her unoccupied time, but when Christmas day finally arrived, it seemed to melt away. A thin blanket of snow graced London that morning and as she sat on the sofa, with Evelyn in her lap and Bert's arm around her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile…nor could she deny how utterly wonderful she felt. For the whole day she day she didn't worry about her work nor did she worry about whether or not she'd be abandoning those she held dearest to her; no, instead all she could do was treasure her perfect little family and her perfect little life.

Bert kissed her softly that morning and they were both so overwhelmed by how grateful they were for each other and their child…it was their first Christmas together as a family and they'd never known anything more magical. When they separated Bert delicately ran two fingers down his daughter's cheek and smiled warmly as her eyes sparkled. There was so much love in the look her gave her and he knew that he wanted no more than what he already had. He knew that sweeps were lucky, but he never dreamed that he would ever have this much luck.

"Merry Christmas, Sweet'eart" he whispered to Mary before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Merry Christmas" she echoed with a smile.

Everything was so simplistic and therefore perfect. And so, Mary didn't let her worries creep back in; she subconsciously made sure that the day was about her loved ones, that they were safe and happy. She didn't feel guilt, she didn't feel conflict, instead she felt perfect – not practically perfect – but perfect.

But, deep down, Mary knew that time would catch up with her. Soon she would have to look her turmoil in the eye and a decision would have to be made.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, that was chapter four. I really hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See you soon! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey look, another chapter that's being uploaded a lot later than I intended! (Sorry!)**

 **I'm going to stop telling you why these are taking so long because I'm sure you're sick of it by now!**

 **But, I do have they next chapter of this planned so hopefully that'll be up soon (depending on how much uni work I get done this week)**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, but at least the story is progressing, right? RIGHT?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy - personally, I think this one is quite cute! :P**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Five**

Mary took a deep breath and tried her best to stop her stomach from feeling so very hollow. She scolded herself instantly, she was rarely one to get so nervous about trivialities, yet as she stood outside of number 17, she couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to turn around and go back home.

"Pull yourself together, Mary" she disciplined herself with a stern whisper.

And so, with one final deep breath, she rang the bell.

She found herself tapping her foot as she waited for an answer – it had become a sort of coping mechanism throughout her years as a nanny, it helped her cope with frustrations, entertain herself in times of boredom and calm herself whenever she felt nervous. But she couldn't dwell on this notion for long, as the door swung open to reveal a rather flushed Ellen.

"Good morning, Ellen, I was wondering if I might speak with Mrs Banks?" Mary inquired politely.

"You may, but make sure you stay away from that kitchen, today is baking day and cook is one bad loaf away from going off 'er crumpet completely!"

"I see" Mary nodded – a smile playing at her lips.

Mary eventually stepped into the house and secretly adored the scent of freshly baked bread that wafted through the hallways, it made it feel so homely; although, in truth, there had always been a part of number 17 that felt like home to Mary. She allowed Ellen to take her hat and coat before finding Mrs Banks sipping tea in the drawing room.

"Mary! What a pleasant surprise" Winifred beamed.

"Good morning" Mary smiled warmly.

"Is it just you? No Bert or Evelyn?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm only here for a quick visit so I left them at home…hopefully everything will still be in order when I return" she chuckled lightly.

"Please sit down"

"Thank you"

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure"

Mary sighed.

"Well, Mrs Banks, I know it's taken a couple of weeks, but I think I finally have an answer to your proposal"

Winifred instantly knew what she meant and sat up in her seat, well, as best as she could in her current condition.

"And…?"

She sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Banks, but I just don't think that I can accept your offer…"

"Oh, I see…"

"Believe me, I would love to come back and work for you, but I just don't think it would be right of me to leave Evelyn, not when she's still so young…even if I were to leave her with a family member, I still would feel so guilty about neglecting the needs of my own child…"

"No, I understand" Winifred said with a weak smile.

"And I'm sure you also understand that it just wouldn't be fair or practical for me to bring Evelyn along with me whilst I worked"

"Of course"

"I may reconsider when she's older – if the offer is still there, of course – but for now, I'm afraid I must decline"

"I understand, Mary, I wouldn't want you to do anything you were unhappy with and I really do want you to put the needs of your own child before mine"

"Thank you for understanding"

Winifred held her smile.

"But…" Mary continued, "…both myself and Bert have agreed that we would be more than happy to take Jane and Michael on outings every now and then – if that's okay with you, of course"

"Oh, I think they would simply adore that! They're so very fond you and Bert…besides, I may need the space every once in a while when the new arrival comes along" she giggled.

"We'll both do what we can to help…after all, the last thing I want to do is to walk away and never see you again"

"We don't want that either, Mary, but I have no doubts that you'll stay true to your word"

"I appreciate your faith in me"

"Well, I'm positive that it's not misplaced"

"Thank you" Mary blushed.

She had to admit that it made her heart pound to know that after her all her goodbyes, there were finally people in this world who trusted her. She never thought she'd see the day.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Mary returned home a short time later and kissed Bert softly as she entered their house. Since Evelyn was in his arms, she tried to protest, but it was to no avail.

"You alright, love?" he asked quietly when they part.

She smiled up at him, a small, but genuine smile.

"I'm fine" she assured.

"Everythin' went okay with Mrs Banks then?"

"Yes, it was fine. She has accepted my decision and says that we're more than welcome to take Jane and Michael off her hands every now and then" she informed with a slight giggle.

"Well, I'm glad t' 'ear it"

"I, of course, mentioned that I may reconsider in a few years, but right now, it's all about this little one" Mary said fondly as she stroked her daughter's soft brown curls.

"What about me?" Bert joked.

" _You_ can take care of yourself, dear" she smirked.

"Well, that me be so, but I'm just a man 'oo is foolishly infatuated with a certain beautiful woman…I think I might need some love too"

"And where do you – an _overly sentimental_ gentleman – intended to find such affections?"

"From my wife, I'd 'ope"

"Hmmm, I'm sure that could be arranged" she hummed as Bert kissed her longingly.

Although, it didn't last for as long as they liked, since Evelyn soon began to gargle and mumble at them. Mary faced her daughter and smiled fondly at her – whilst Bert nuzzled against her cheek.

"We're so blessed, Bert" she whispered lovingly.

"I know" he mumbled against her skin.

Mary couldn't help but run her hand down her daughter's cheek – feeling like her heart was going to burst as she did so.

"I did make the right choice, didn't I?" she asked quietly as she looked back up at Bert.

" _We_ made the right choice, Mary, it was a joint effort an' we both decided that this was best…an' I _do_ think we made the right choice, we need to make sure that our own child receives all the love that we can possibly give 'er…an' it doesn't mean we love Jane and Michael any less, it just means that we know 'ow important our own little girl is…an' we wanna give 'er all the love in the world"

She smiled at him warmly. He always knew just what to say. Always.

"Don't ever doubt yerself, love…" he added as he brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear, "…you're just doin' what's right because yer the most amazin' mother that ever lived"

She blushed and for a few seconds she wondered how he could still have this effect on her. But she was so grateful that he could.

"Well, it's not like your fathering skills are flawed"

"Thank you kindly!" he chuckled as he secured his hold of Evelyn – who was, once again, grabbing at his shirt in fascination.

"I mean it, Bert, you're an amazing father"

"Aww, I just do what anyone else would do" he blushed.

"No, you don't, you go above and beyond…I've never known a man who looks at his child with as much love as you do"

And it was true, Mary had worked for her fair share of neglectful fathers, but she knew that she'd never have to worry about Bert; one only had to see the way he looked at Evelyn to know that she was his entire world, that he would do anything for her. Mary would often walk in on him playing with her, talking to her or simply embracing her with as much love and affection as he could possibly muster. He put so much time and effort into his role in this family and Mary knew she'd be eternally grateful.

"I love you, Bert, and I'm so blessed to have to as my husband and the father of our child…if I may be so bold, I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world" she whispered as she snuggled against him.

"Does that make me the luckiest man in the world?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"What do you think?"

"I think I am"

"Then you must be"

He kissed her again and they could've stayed like it forever…if their daughter wasn't swinging at them excitably.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

About two months later, Bert was cooking their supper whilst Mary indulged in the seemingly everlasting task of teaching Evelyn to walk. He looked across at them with fond eyes – when intervals in the cooking process would allow – and he felt his heart overflow with adoration for them both. He couldn't believe that Evelyn was almost a year old. The past nine months had gone by so quickly; it had certainly been a daunting journey for them both, but he could wait for what the future had in store for them.

Mary held Evelyn's petite hands in her own as she took slow and wobbled steps across the drawing room – her feet padding softly against the wooden floors. Their daughter smiled triumphantly with each successful step, but it never took long before she'd fall back onto her bottom with a gentle thump. Mary would laugh a musical giggled each time, but it was always followed by soft words of encouraged meant.

"Who's a clever girl?" she cooed as she helped Evelyn back to her feet.

"Mum" she mumbled.

"Yes?" she didn't expect a coherent answer.

"Dad" Evelyn giggled.

"Daddy's in the kitchen" Mary informed.

"Hello, Sweet'eart!" Bert waved.

Evelyn studied him with wide eyes for a few seconds before bursting into a set of giggles.

"I know, I think daddy looks silly in mummy's apron too" Mary joked.

"Hey! I told you that I'm not going t' ruin me best shirt!" Bert retorted with a laugh of his own.

All Mary could do was laugh softly.

"Besides, there aren't many men 'oo look as good in women's aprons as I do!" Bert proclaimed.

"I'm not sure that looking good in women's clothing is a skill to be proud of, dear!"

"Nonsense!" Bert laughed, "…In a few years, me an' Evelyn can wear matching outfits!" he joked.

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Utterly ridiculous!" she chided playfully.

"Y'know, I reckon you're going to regret teaching 'er 'ow to walk"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, once she learns to walk, she'll be getting' into every nook and cranny in this 'ouse – she'll probably get into all sorts of trouble" he chuckled.

"Now, Bert, you mustn't make assumptions, she might be a perfectly behaved little girl"

"Oh no, if she's anythin' like 'er mother, she'll definitely end up getting into all sorts of mischief"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, dear!" he called playfully as he turned back to the cooker to hide his laughter.

"Be careful, Bert, you might just end up wearing our supper rather than eating it" she said mischievously as she helped Evelyn take a few more steps.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Uh-huh…" she hummed in confirmation, "…you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Certainly not!" he laughed.

"I thought so"

"You are tricky, though"

She tutted loudly, but couldn't hide her smirk.

"Do forgive my teasing, darling"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it"

Bert walked over to Mary and knelt by her side.

"What can I do t' earn your forgiveness, my sweet?"

She feigned thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose there are two things you could do…"

"And they are?"

"The first is give me a kiss" she smirked – with a slight blush.

He obliged without thought and brought his lips softly to hers.

"And the second?"

"Go back over to the cooker and stop our supper from burning" she said nonchalantly.

"What? Oh!" Bert dashed over to the cooker and managed to save the majority of their supper.

Mary leant back against the sofa and brought Evelyn into her lap.

"Your father can be quite lightheaded, Evelyn…" she giggled, "…but I do love him for it"

 ****!****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Did you think that was cute? 'Cos I did! Haha! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **I really hope that you're all still enjoying this (and that it's not getting boring) - if you do think it's getting boring then PLEASE let me know, I promise that I won't be offended; plus, if you let me know, I'll be a able to make it a bit more exciting - so to speak.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you thought - it'd mean so much to me!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, I am so very sorry that this has taken so long, but as I'm so busy right now; I'm currently in the last two weeks of the semester so my life is nothing but exams, essays and deadlines. However, this chapter is much longer than the rest, so I'm hoping it'll keep you satisfied! :P**

 **I do know what I'm going to be doing for the next couple of chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another one up before the end of my university semester...I'll try my very best, but my uni work has to come first. But, once the first week of December is over, I'll be free until the end of January so I'll be writing loads more!  
**

 **Just a note, I have already started the next chapter of "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever" so I'll try my vert best to get that up within the next week or two.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Six**

One chilly April evening, Bert was making his way home from work – brushing stray pink petals off his shoulders as he did so. It had been a long day at work and he couldn't wait to get back home and spend some quiet time with his family. For the most part, that was what kept him going during his rougher work days. He tilted his neck to the side and he heard it release a loud crack; his winced slightly. Whilst he adored his work, he couldn't deny that some days took their toll on him, but then he supposed that every job was the same; he eventually came to the conclusion that no matter how much you love what you do, there will always be bad days, but if Mary had taught him anything, it was that a bit of positive thinking went a long way, so, he made sure that the smile returned to his features as his continued to stroll home.

He found himself whistling a familiar tune as he walked by his old apartment block – the one that was still home to many of the sweeps. He stopped for a while to admire it through nostalgic eyes. A slight sigh left his lips, but it was not one of regret. He did miss being a sweep, the late nights dancing and singing and the chance to work with his friends, but he did not regret his decision to give it up, after all, he got to draw for a living – something else that he just loved – and he knew that he was providing for his family; that made his heart swell with pride, he wasn't one of self-praise, but he was proud of himself because he was doing what he could and felt that he was doing it well.

"Hey Bert!" he heard a voice call.

He whipped his head around and saw one of the sweeps – Tommy – dashing towards him.

"Hey, Tommy! Long time no see!" Bert grinned as he shook the sweep's hand enthusiastically.

"Yer tellin' me! 'ow 'have you been? 'ow's family life been treating ya?"

"I won't lie, it's been pretty great!" he smiled – and he meant it.

"Well, I'm glad t' 'ear it…'ow are Mary and the little one these days?"

"Mary is doin' great – she's as wonderful as ever…" he blushed slightly, "…and Evelyn is just growin' up so fast, I'm not quite sure where all the time's gone!" he chuckled.

"I've 'eard it goes by fast…bet your little girl is a right trouble maker…is she walking an' talking yet?"

"She's talkin' a little bit, but she still needs a bit of practise with walking"

"Ah, so we can't teach 'er to step in time yet?"

Bert laughed.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure it won't be too long until she's tryin' to copy 'er dad's old dance moves"

"She might even be better at it than you are!" Tommy teased.

"Maybe!"

"We do miss you, Bert, it can sometimes feel a bit lonely up on the rooftops without ya"

Something tugged at Bert's heart.

"I miss you guys too, sometimes I find myself just itchin' to run up to the rooftops and 'ave a dance…but I know that I've made the right decision, I've gotta do what's best for my family and I'm extremely 'appy with my life"

Tommy smiled warmly.

"And that's the most important thing, we all want ya t' be 'appy, Bert"

"Thank you"

"But come see us some time…bring the family with ya"

"We'll see" Bert chuckled.

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Bert chatted with Tommy a while longer, but managed to return home at the usual time. Things were quiet when he entered the house – something he wasn't quite used to. He raised his eyebrows to no one in particular as the lack of noise whipped around him. He wasn't quite sure what this meant…he suspected both mischief and problems; so, he all but crept into the house. He made his way into the drawing room and soon discovered why the house was so silent: on the sofa lay his sleeping wife with the now eleven-month-old Evelyn snuggled next to her – also sleeping. Bert sighed softly to himself and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. He felt a warmth move through his chest and his stomach flutter slightly as he knelt by the sofa; he smoothed his hand over his daughter's hair before doing the exact same thing to Mary…he swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful than his two favourite girls so at peace. He wished he could capture this moment…perhaps he'd draw it one day? Still, he'd never be able to capture just how blessed he felt. He moved in and feathered a lingering kiss on Mary's forehead.

"I love you, my beautiful Mary" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back in a semi-conscious tone.

Bert jumped slightly from the sound of her voice, but then watched as a smirk began to spread across her still soft features.

"'ow long 'ave you been awake?" he chuckled as Mary gently sat up and held their still sleeping daughter in her lap.

"I think I stirred awake when you came in" she smiled.

"Ah, damn, I thought I'd gotten quite good at not makin' any noise"

"You have, Bert, it's just that I happen to have exceptionally good hearing!" she half-joked.

"Well, that's 'cos you're an exceptional woman"

She blushed.

"Oh, honestly!" she scolded.

"Give 'er 'ere, I'll put 'er upstairs until she's ready to wake up"

"Thank you" Mary said softly as she handed Evelyn to her father.

Bert crept up the stairs and when he reached Evelyn's cot, placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her down as delicately as he could. He took a moment to just gaze at her, soon she would be a year old and he did he best to fully comprehend it all; how much his life had changed and how he never thought he could be so happy. He had a family with Mary, something he'd only ever dreamed of, and yet, here he was. He just couldn't believe how much _their_ lives had changed…and he certainly could believe that his daughter had been with them for almost a year.

"Sleep well, my darling" Bert whispered to Evelyn as he left the room.

"Oh, Bert…" Mary beckoned as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, Sweet'eart?"

"I just remembered that a letter was delivered here shortly after you left…it's for you"

She handed him the envelope.

"For me?"

"That's what it says" she giggled.

"I'm just surprised… 'oo do you think could be writing to me?"

"Well, open it and find out"

He did so and there was a short, stiff silence as he let his eyes study the page. Mary watched him with intrigue and waited patiently for his explanation.

"Hey! It's from me brother, Jerry!" he beamed.

"The one that couldn't come to our wedding because he fell out of a tree?"

"Yep, that's 'im..." Bert laughed, "… 'aven't 'eard from 'im in a while, wonder what 'e's been up to?" he asked no one in particular.

Another silence fell as Bert read through the letter and as Mary watched – slyly – she noticed the way his expression changed, I didn't morph into shock or sadness, but there was some sort of emotion there…some sort of disbelief.

"Bert, darling, is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…yeah, everything's fine" he breathed.

"What did Jerry have to say?"

Bert paused briefly.

"He said that 'e's going over to America for a while…a long while… 'e says 'e met a girl out there the last time 'e went and he's goin' over t' visit 'er…'e says if things go well, 'e might stay over there…"

"Surely that's a good thing?"

"Oh, yeah, it is an' I'm very pleased for 'im…I guess I just never thought that he'd leave…I mean, 'e moved away from London a good few years ago, but 'e was never too far away, after all, 'e was still in England…but America is so far away…"

"It's natural that you're feeling a bit torn about it all, darling, but think about how wonderful it'll be if Jerry makes it work with this girl"

Bert took Mary's hand and smiled.

"You're right, love"

"Of course I am" she teased, "When is he leaving?"

"Soon, real soon, says that 'e's takin' a boat out from Southampton on the tenth of this month"

"Gosh, that is soon!" she pondered, "…why Southampton?"

"Says it's the only tickets 'e could get, 'e says they're 'ardly worth anything but 'e says the ship 'e's sailing on is a real good 'un"

"Well, send my love and luck when you write back"

"I will, but only if you give me some of that love first" he said mischievously, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "…I 'aven't had my welcome 'ome kiss yet" he reasoned.

"Very well" she chuckled before pressing her lips to his lightly – but not without feeling.

Bert responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him. They let the kiss linger and not only did they savour their closeness, but also the fact that Evelyn was not there to interrupt them. Bert rested his forehead against Mary's when their lips finally parted.

"I was thinkin', why don't we see if we can take Jane and Michael out on the weekend since we 'aven't 'ad a chance to yet?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea…" she replied with a whispered as her gaze darted to his lips for just a second, "…did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I've got a few empty canvases upstairs that I'm sure will come in 'andy"

"I'm looking forward to it" she smirked before he kissed her again.

 **0oooooooooooooooo0**

Jane and Michael could hardly contain themselves when Mary showed up at their front door a couple of days later; it had been such a long time since they'd all seen each other. But once they were reunited – so to speak – it felt so blissful, and, in a way, it felt like nothing had changed at all, like they had never really been separated. They suspected that time has no real affect on bonds that are strong enough, that even if people have been apart for years, they can always pick up where they left off. In such circumstances, time is irrelevant. Mary lead them over to an empty section of the park and they soon found Bert who was stood by a mounted canvas and had Evelyn wriggling happily in his arms. He smiled at them warmly as they approached.

"Afternoon, you two! It's been a long time!"

"Hi, Bert!" they both greeted – almost in unison.

When they were all stood together Jane stared in fascination at the infant in Bert's arms…Michael not so much.

"She's so cute!" Jane gasped.

Evelyn stared at Jane for a while – her eyes wide – but after a few moments, she giggled musically.

"I think that's 'er way of sayin' thank you!" Bert laughed.

"How old is she now?"

"Eleven months" Mary answered.

"Wow…I can't believe it's been so long" Jane pondered.

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"Where are we going today, Bert?" Michael interjected – proving once again that he wasn't too interested in baby talk…but who could really blame him?

"Got a real treat for ya today…one of the most beautiful countryside meadows you'll ever see! …" he beamed, "…the fields stretch out so far that you'd think they go on forever and it's covered with more flowers than you've ever seen in your life!…plus, there's some woodland on the outskirts that's 'ome to some of the most hospitable animals you'll ever meet!" he smirked at Mary.

"Can we go there now?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Well, there's no time like the present" Mary chirped as Bert flipped the canvas around to reveal his creation, "Join hands please"

"Hold tight, Sweet'eart" Bert whispered to Evelyn.

"As always, on the count of three…"

It was almost natural to Jane and Michael by this point and within mere seconds they had been transported into a meadow that seemed to be even more stunning than the one Bert had described; and, as was customary, they had new clothing to show for it. Jane wore a puffy dress of the most soothing sunny yellow fabric whilst Michael's small suit was a handsome navy. Mary looked down at her own attire and smirked at her husband; Mary found her figure hugged by the dress made of the most stunning blue material, deep blue – like the ocean – her favourite. Bert's new suit was light, but his tie – of course – matched his wife's stunning attire. Even Evelyn had been given a new dress.

The meadow popped to life with a joyful array of flowers that glittered the grass with every colour imaginable; they filled the air with a sweet fragrance…it made everything seem so pure, so natural and so very perfect. A dense woodland surrounded the outskirts of the meadow – providing them with a unique sense of privacy, as if is was their own little world – well, it was. A couple of bay horses grazed calmly in the meadow and caught the eyes of the Banks children.

"Are those horses friendly?" Jane asked as she pointed out to them.

"They sure are!" Bert beamed.

"Can we go and say hello to them, Mary Poppins?" was her next question.

"Well, if you must you must, but don't get into any mischief"

The siblings cheered before running down the hill and towards the flat horizon of the meadow.

"And don't smudge the drawing!" Mary called after them.

"Well, what do you think?" Bert smiled as he nuzzled her hairline gently.

"As always, my dear, you've done another fantastic job…it's the first time Evelyn's ever been in one of your pictures" she commented sweetly.

Bert's smile shone under the chalk sunlight.

"Hey, so it is!" he beamed, "D'ya like it, sweet'eart?"

Evelyn mumbled at him incoherently, but eventually laughed to show her exceitment.

"I think that's a yes" Mary chuckled.

Bert knelt down and let Evelyn crawl onto the ground, she seemed fascinated by the soft grass beneath her and found herself staring with awe at all the colours that surrounded her – stimulating her senses to new and thrilling heights. She laughed sweetly as a butterfly fluttered in front of her face, she reached out for it and followed it with her gaze as it flew over her head…which caused her to tumble backwards. Mary and Bert chuckled as their daughter giggled again and scrambled back into a sitting position before investigating a nearby flower. The proud parents now sat at the base of a towering oak tree and watched Evelyn with fond eyes – they couldn't help but smile at their beautiful girl, she had grown so much and was a sheer joy to behold; how she was so sweet, so curious and – in their eyes – so perfect. Mary snuggled into Bert's side and nuzzled her nose into his neck – savouring his scent. He slipped his arm around her and sighed contently.

He let his eyes fall onto Jane and Michael – who had just discovered that animals could always talk in Bert's pictures. They were changing too. Sure, he'd met them two years, but he could see how they had grown too; he suspected that the improvement of their home life had had a big effect on them – not that they lived in sadness beforehand, but Mary sure could do wonders. He occasionally found it baffling how the affection of their father could do so much for them, but then he would also wonder how it could be any other way? When he looked at them – running through the meadow with two horses on their heels – he could see just how blissful they were and how they seemed to be so at ease with everything. He couldn't help but smile at what his wife had done for them…he also wondered if they would still be so free spirited if she had not helped their family?

"Sorry to interrupt your reverie, Bert…" Mary suddenly said – doing just that, "…but I think we should probably spend some time with Jane and Michael, after all, it's what we're here for"

He smiled at her warmly.

"An excellent idea, Mrs Alfred!"

Bert scooped Evelyn into his arms before helping Mary to her feet, she didn't need help, of course, but Bert prided himself on his chivalry. Mary giggled at the ridiculousness of it all, but couldn't hide the slight blush the rose in her cheeks.

"Thank you, good sir"

"The pleasure was all mine, madam"

They strolled over to Jane and Michael – who were stilled thoroughly entertained by the talking horses – smiling as they did so.

"Fancy goin' for a bit of an explore in the forest, you two?" Bert asked.

"Oh, Yes please!" Michael enthused.

"Come along then" Mary instructed.

"Goodbye Molly, goodbye Rufus" Jane called back to the horses as they began to walk away.

"Goodbye!" they neighed in response.

"Do you know those horses too, Mary Poppins?"

"I know all of the animals in Bert's drawings" she stated simply with the tiniest of smirks.

"An' they certainly all know Mary, too!" Bert added – causing the woman in question to blush slightly.

The trees of the forest towered mightily above them – creating a permeant shade and a feeling of tranquil isolation. The forest was an empire of the most luscious greens and flowers sprouted in a rainbow of colours – it couldn't have been more perfect. There was a sweet fragrance in the air and it circled around them delicately, like an invisible murmuration of art. They continued to navigate through the forest – their feet crunching crisply over twigs and leaves – and a small herd of timid deer skipped past them, eliciting chuckled from them all.

"So, tell me you two…" Mary began, "…how is your mother doing?"

"She's fine, but she gets tired quite easily…like you did, Mary Poppins" Jane said innocently.

"Well, it's not easy when you're having a baby" Mary laughed.

"But father says that we'll have our new brother or sister with us really, really soon! He said that it should happen before the end of the month!" she enthused.

"Well, that's terribly exciting, are you both looking forward to having a younger sibling?"

"I am, but Michael's not"

Mary laughed.

"And why is that, Michael?"

"I said that I wouldn't mind, as long as mother has a boy and not a girl"

"An' what would be so bad about 'aving a baby sister?" Bert chuckled.

"Girls aren't as fun as boys"

Jane tutted to herself.

"Well, I 'ave a younger sister an' we get on like an 'ouse on fire…and besides, you 'ave fun with Jane, don't ya?"

"I suppose…" then a thought occurred to the boy, "…Mary Poppins?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Well, before Evelyn was born, I asked you if having a baby hurt…"

"You did indeed" Mary did a rather good job of hiding her flushed cheeks.

"…well, you said you'd let me know when you found out, but you never did" he said quietly.

Bert gave Mary a smirk and silently wondered how she'd handle yet another of Michael's personal questions; She scowled at her husband playfully.

"Is there any reason why you're so curious, Michael?" Mary asked kindly.

"Well, I don't want it to hurt mother" he all but whispered.

Mary looked across at Bert and her eyes softened – she'd never heard anything so sweet. She then knelt in front of Michael and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's very sweet of you, Michael, but you needn't worry about your mother, she's a very strong woman and she's had children before so she knowns what she's doing" she smiled.

"Okay, Mary Poppins"

Her eyes met Bert's as she spoke again,

"Having a baby is a very wonderful thing…so the most is important thing is that you focus on that"

And so, everything was positive for the rest of their day…

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

When Bert awoke a couple of weeks later, he found Mary's side of the bed empty and cold. Something was wrong. He sat up instantly and looked around their bedroom – she was nowhere to be seen. He felt a chill creep up his back, he didn't know what it was, but he just _knew_ that something was wrong. It was some sort of intrinsic knowledge, something coming from the depths of his mind. He climbed out of bed and went straight for the door. He poked his head into the nursery and found Evelyn sleeping peacefully in her crib – streams of sunlight framing her delicate form. He sighed once he knew that she was alright…but the chill was still there. He crept out of the nursery and made his way downstairs – each step filling him with a new and heavy sense of paranoia. His chest fluttered with nerves.

"Mary?" he called out gently as he entered the drawing room.

He found her there, her slightly weakened form on the sofa and a newspaper in her hands.

"Mary, there you are" he said – his tone verging on cheerful.

But she didn't respond, she didn't even look at him. She just remained still.

"Mary?" he repeated as he took a few steps closer, "Mary?"

The second time brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Bert…" she breathed, but didn't finish her sentence. He moved to sit by her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Mary, is everything alright?"

She faced him fully and he could see that her cheeks were paler than usual.

"I've just been reading the newspaper…there's been a terrible disaster, a ship heading for America hit an iceberg and sunk…they say that there aren't many survivors…"

Bert went pale too.

"Ah, that's awful…" he winced, "'ow come it 'appened?"

"It doesn't say much…" she admitted with a slight shake of her head, "…why do things like this have to happen?"

"I don't know, love…" he began, his own voice filled with evidence of dismay, "…I guess that's just the way it is…an' it's just terrible, it really is…I just 'ope that too many don't 'ave to suffer because of it…"

There was a pause.

"What was the name of the ship?" he asked.

"The Titanic"

That was when time stopped. In that moment, Bert forgot how to breathe, how to speak, even how to think, his palms were sweaty, his hands shook, his ears began to ring and his chest tightened. He could focus on nothing except the whirling of his mind.

"W…what?" he stuttered.

"The Titanic" Mary repeated.

Without a word of explanation, Bert rose from the sofa and stumbled over to the kitchen, his breaths heavy and frequent. He began to frantically search through the draws – his mind clearly holding on to a single goal and a single shred of hope.

"Bert, is everything okay?" Mary questioned as she followed him.

He could barely hear her, instead he just kept searching and tried to ignore the painful banging of his heart. His hands still shook feverishly, but eventually, with his world spiralling away, he pulled out what he had been looking for. A letter.

"Bert?"

Bert let his eyes scan each word, frantically searching for what he hoped wouldn't be there. He hoped with every fibre of his being that he would be mistaken, that everything would be okay; he just hoped with every ounce of strength he had left that he wouldn't have to face his now greatest fear. But it was all to no avail. As his gaze scanned the final word, the page fell from his grip and fluttered to the floor with a dying sway. Suddenly, tears sprang to his eyes with full force and flowed violently and painfully down his cheeks. He let out a sob. Mary's jaw fell and her stomach began to twist with fear.

"Bert, what's the matter?" she whimpered.

But at the sound of her voice, he let out another strong sob before crumpling to his knees.

"Bert!" she exclaimed as she knelt down in front of him.

He was crying more forcefully now – his head in his hands and his shoulders bobbing in time with his sobs.

"Bert please!" she pleaded.

Finally, he looked at her and Mary's heart shattered at the sight of him; to see him so very broken, broke her too.

"Mary…" he choked, "…my brother was on that ship"

"What?" she breathed.

"The…the ship that my brother said 'e was takin' to America…it was the Titanic…"

"Bert, no, there must be some mistake…" she suggested with desperation.

"There's no mistake, Mary! I just saw it in 'is letter, _that_ was the ship 'e took and now…now…" his sobs overpowered his words and his fell into Mary's hold.

She kept him securely against her, letting him cry into her shoulder. She tried her best to sooth him, but it was taking all of her strength to not collapse with him. She went to speak, but he cut her off instantly,

"Don't try an' tell me that it'll all be okay…" he whimpered as he moved to meet her gaze with his red, puffy and broken eyes, "...because I know it's not, 'e was in the lowest class possible, 'e was down with all the other poor men and women…there's no way 'e's…there's no way…"

She pulled him back against her and simply let him cry, until, eventually, he choked out a few more words…

"He's gone, Mary…"

 ***!***

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please don't hurt me! Okay, if this killed you I'm sorry! I didn't actually plan on doing this originally, but the history part of my brain reminded me of the Titanic and I just really wanted to do something with it...hence the ending. I'll follow it up in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, aside from the sad ending, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry that this chapter has taken so long! I try my best to upload a new chapter for this (and for "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever") every week, but I've been so busy lately. Firstly I had my university exams and essays then I took a three day trip to Denmark and Sweden before going home for Christmas...basically, I've had loads of work and travelling to do, so I've either been busy or tired.**

 **But I'm going to stop making excuses because I'm finally back home and don;t have to go back to university until the end of January, so, apart from one essay and casual studying in preparation for my next semester, I now have loads of time to write! I'm really looking forward to working on my current stories and loads of new ones - I rally hope you'll enjoy them!**

 **I've also written a Mary/Bert Christmas fanficiton which I'll post at some point (probably a bit closer to Christmas day)**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this!**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Six**

Things were dark after that. So very dark. Mary had never seen Bert so broken and deflated, but she couldn't possibly blame him and with each passing day she did her best to empathise, to give him whatever he needed. If he needed a shoulder to cry on she would be there and wouldn't leave his side until she knew that he would be okay. If he needed space then that's what she'd grant him; she didn't want to smother him, she knew that he'd need his own time to reflect. But, in spite of all of that, she still felt so utterly useless. She wanted to take his pain away, but, of course, she couldn't. She knew that he'd need time to grieve and that he'd never truly get over it; but the logic of it all didn't cure her aching heart.

He would still hold her at night, but his grip was looser. Sometimes their eyes would meet during his many sleepless nights, but his gaze was made up of melancholy…his sadness was abundant, and she just wished with her whole heart that she could do something about it. He would try to smile and her – and his daughter – whenever he could, but he could barely bring himself to do that. Whenever he smiled, he thought about how he used to smile with his brother. Mary would often find him with Evelyn in his lap, but even her smile and her laughter that he adored so much could not lighten his heartache. He would hold her close to him and gaze down at her with visibly saddened eyes, savouring her youth, her life and that he had her to love and cherish. That his own family had not – and hopefully would not – suffer and equally grim fate.

Even his work couldn't cheer him up. His employers were empathetic in regards to his situation and offered to let him have time away from work to grieve, but Bert kept going there – hoping to distract his mind. When he was at home, he just had too much time to think about everything. He wasn't trying to avoid the situation – he knew that was pointless – but he wanted to just try and move on, even a little bit, just to try and make things easier; if he had time to reflect, to feel sadness and regret, it was too torturous. He wasn't avoiding Mary either. Not at all. He just didn't want to burden her with his misery, she had always been the light of his life, but even she couldn't brighten up his world during his mourning. That really hurt him. He could see how hard she was trying, how attentive she was trying to be – making sure that she gave him whatever he wanted…but none of it helped. Not because it was a poor decision on her part or that he wasn't trying – because he was – but he just felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into a void that no one – not even the love of his life – could pull him out of.

There was a funeral. Well, it wasn't exactly a funeral – since a body couldn't be recovered – but they had travelled out to his brother's house with his family to pay their respects. They left Evelyn with Uncle Albert, even though she'd be too young to remember the occasion, they didn't want to take her to such a gathering. Mary hadn't seen Bert's family for a while, but she'd remember them as warm and loving people, but today – like herself, like Bert – none of them wore the smiles they were so well known for. They atmosphere was grey, and everything felt stiff as they entered the building that was Jerry's home. Mary held Bert's hand and gave it constant and reassuring squeezes – just to make sure he was okay. He'd give her a small smile each time in response, but his eyes ruined the façade. When the whole family was there, Bert decided to address them all, to clear his head and get so many thoughts off his chest; so, with Mary's hand still entwined in his own, he stood in front of his loved ones and choked out a speech…

"I…uh…I really just wanna say a few words…just to pay my respects…"

He swallowed hard before continuing. He looked down at Mary – who gave him a supportive look before squeezing his hand yet again.

"…I didn't see Jerry too much when we got older, an' I do regret that – I suppose we both kept busy with our own lives – but, I'll always be grateful for the wonderful memories I 'ave from our childhood…they were some of the best times of me life an' I'll treasure them for as long as I live…I'll never forget the time 'e told me 'e was the best tree climber in the world, but then got stuck in one for an entire hour!..."

Along with his family, Bert managed to crack a small smile…

"…in fact, 'e couldn't even come to our wedding because 'e fell out of a tree…'e was never as good as he claimed to be…"

He paused for a moment – reflecting…

"…but that was one of the many things that made 'im such a pleasure to be around, 'e was always so much fun, whenever I was feelin' down 'e would always find some way of cheering me up and 'e always 'ad a smile on 'is face…I tried to be like 'im in every way possible, I always tried to be positive that was a lesson that both Jerry and my wonderful wife taught me…"

Mary blushed slightly, but stayed silent – knowing that Bert was not finished…

"…Jerry didn't deserve any of this, 'e was one of the kindest people I ever 'ad the pleasure of knowing and it was an honour to call 'im my brother, an' even though he's not 'ere anymore, I'll always look back fondly on the years we spent together…our childhood wasn't always the easiest an' I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but 'e really 'elped to make it truly special…I wish 'e was still 'ere…Jerry was just starting to find love and the fact that 'e was taken this soon makes me sick…that fact that 'e's not gonna be 'ere to watch 'is niece grow up…the fact that I'll never see him again…"

He swallowed the lump in his throat,

"…it's all gonna take a long time to process, but I can safely say that I 'ad the best brother in the 'ole world and even though 'e didn't deserve 'is fate, and even though I can't even begin to imagine just 'ow terrified 'e must 'ave been that night…at least I can take some comfort in knowin' that 'e's not suffering anymore and that 'e lived a good life…he was kind to everyone he knew and 'e was loved by all…Jerry was a true gift to this world…I wish we could've 'ad more time together, but I'm grateful that 'e was by my side throughout my childhood – that's something I'll never forget…an' I'll never stop loving my brother…"

 **0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

Bert was quiet when they returned home, but, of course, he couldn't be blamed for that; however, he did feel a little better, like some sort of weight had been lifted form his shoulders. The funeral had been the first real time that he had directly acknowledged the loss and after his speech, he felt like he had done some growing. After facing the grief head on, he felt like he could begin to move forward.

He sat alone that evening – whilst Mary put Evelyn to bed – simply staring into the flames that danced like an exotic tribe in their drawing room fireplace; his mind far from the present…far from reality and the real world. He didn't even notice when Mary finally came back into the room or when she gently sat next to him on the sofa, in fact, if she hadn't smoothed her hand across his shoulder, his mind probably would've remained absent.

"Sorry…" Mart said quietly as Bert jumped slightly from her sudden touch.

He managed to give her a warm smile…even if it was small,

"Don't apologise…I was miles away"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I was so proud of you today" she said seriously.

He shrugged, his smile fading.

"I didn't do anythin' special…just said what I wanted to say…"

"And that's exactly _why_ I'm proud of you, you faced your pain head on, not many people can do the say…you were so brave today"

"I just wanted to try an' focus on the positives…after all, that's what both you an' Jerry taught me to do…I thought that maybe if I focused on our childhood an' on all the 'appy times, then…then it might be easier"

"It's better for you to smile and remember the good times…it's what Jerry would've wanted…he'd hate to see you so sad"

"I know…I just…" he struggled with his words.

"Bert…moving on doesn't mean you want to forget him, nor does it mean that you love him any less…it just means that you're strong enough to accept what's happened, strong enough to remember him and keep on powering through…it means that you love him enough to focus on all the good times you shared rather than focusing on any regrets you may have…I'm not saying that you should move on straight away, not at all, these things take time…but I don't want you to be scared to move on and I don't want you to feel guilty about it either…"

He managed to smile at her again,

"…I want you to know that I'm always here for you, Bert…no matter what happens or what you need"

"I know, Love…" he said softly, "…and I can't thank you enough"

She took his hand in her own.

"Do you feel okay after today?" she asked tentatively.

He took a couple of seconds to formulate his answer,

"I think…I think I feel better, almost like a weight 'as been lifted…I feel like I can breathe again…but…but I still miss 'im so much, 'e wasn't my only sibling, but 'e was my only brother…we were so close an'…an' I just can't believe I'm never gonna see 'im again…"

He was fighting back tears now.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met, Bert"

He shook his head lightly.

"Will it get easier?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"It will" she assured.

There was another prolonged silence before a tear finally slipped down Bert's cheek. He bowed his head to try and hide it from Mary, but she took his cheek gently and turned his head so that their eyes met. She almost cried herself at the sight of him. She brought her thumb to his face and gently – lovingly – brushed the tear away.

"Oh, I wish 'e was still 'ere…" he finally said, his voice cracking more and more with each word.

A fresh tear fell.

"I know, sweetheart…I know" Mary whispered as she pulled him into her embrace and let him soak her shoulder with slow falling tears.

As she always did, she held him for as long as _he_ needed it; she wouldn't break the hold unless he was the one to initiate it. She had learnt over the years that you never know how much someone may need that embrace.

"He loved you, Bert…" she whispered after some time, "…and I love you too…never forget that"

 ****!****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go. I decided to focus the whole chapter on Bert's brother since it's quite a big deal, but the story will move on in the next chapter. I really hope this chapter was okay because I didn't spend as much time on it as I would've liked.**

 **But I really, really hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone! So, I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I've been working on this chapter for quite a while but was either really busy or completely stricken with writers block. Still, it's done!**

 **Now, I really wasn't sure where I was going with this story, I had planned to do 10 or 11 chapters, but a lot of my focus revolves around making sure the story is still interesting and enjoyable, so, with this in mind, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
I'll admit that I'm sad to see this story end because I really do love this little story I've created...I'm actually quite invested in it. Still, you can't milk the same cow forever...so to speak! :P**

 **Maybe I'll do more stories/sequels/spin offs that relate to this and "Come What May" - but I have nothing planned at the minute.**

 **Anyway, enough about the end because it's not here yet. So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Chapter Eight**

Time seemed to pass so slowly, and things had been hard for both Mary and Bert after the death of Jerry. Although things still weren't easy – and certainly weren't back to normal – they were getting better. Bert still wasn't his usual self, but she saw him smile a lot more and Mary really admired him for his strength; she knew that he was still in so much pain. He had many sleepless nights and Mary would often wake up and find his side of the bed cold, before finding him gazing out over the dimmed lights of London: thinking, reflecting…mourning. Still, he was able to put on a brave face and there were some days where it seemed as if nothing had happened…of course, there were always days where the complete opposite was apparent. Sometimes he would simply stop, unable to breathe due to the pain. Other times, he was fine, almost as if it had never happened. His grief manifested itself in strange ways, alternating between suffocating and less than fleeting. But Mary made sure that she was always by his side. Whenever he needed her, she made sure that she was there.

Still, time kept moving forward and the beginning of May was approaching – in other words, it was almost Evelyn's first birthday. That perked them both up and threw them back into their past; they couldn't help but reminisce abut how far they'd come, how different their life had been before Evelyn, before their relationship, before Mary's pregnancy. It had all happened so fast, but they didn't regret any of it. It was almost unbelievable to think that almost two years ago they were simply friends, sure they had had unspoken romantic feelings, but friends nonetheless. Then, after that one faithful night, Mary's pregnancy had thrown them into a deep void of unknown, but they had turned it around…turned it into something good. Now, they were happily married and holding no regrets. They knew how blessed they had been and they made sure to never take it for granted.

A few days before Evelyn's birthday, Bert – who was having one of his good days – practically bounded through the door, a smile on his face, a song on his lips and a bouquet of violets in his grasp.

"Good evening to the two most beautiful girls in all of London…" he chirped as he hung up his jacket, "…no, wait a minute, I take that back, the two of you are the most beautiful girls in all of _England_!" he chuckled.

He moved over to Mary and gently stroked Evelyn's hair before kissing the top of her head.

"And I've been informed that one of those beautiful girls 'as a very important birthday coming up" he grinned at his daughter before tickling her feet – causing her to giggle sweetly and clap her hands excitedly at him. Her laughter was infectious and Mary looked at the pair with warm, caring eyes…motherly eyes.

"And these…" Bert continued, as he held out the bouquet, "…are for you, my dear"

She took them graciously.

"My, what are these for?" she chuckled.

"Well, you are my wife, aren't ya?"

"Considering what went on between us last night, I should certainly hope so!" she teased – a lascivious gleam in her eye and a devilish smile on her lips.

Bert laughed at her comment, a full and very real laugh that echoed through their kitchen…it was more beautiful than any music Mary had ever heard and for a few seconds, she was fully convinced that she was about to cry over the sight of her husband so happy and untouched by his recent pain. She moved in and caressed his cheek.

"They're beautiful…" she said softly, "…thank you"

She leaned in a capture his lips softly in thanks, they let the kiss linger for a while until Evelyn – as had become her custom – interrupted them and latched onto her father's lower lip. Mary did her best to bite her lip and hold back her giggles…but it was to no avail. Bert removed Evelyn's hand and raised an eyebrow at his still laughing wife.

"'ow come she never does that to you?"

"She obviously thinks that you're more fun to tease…and I happen to agree with her"

"Oh, is that so?" he smirked.

"It is…besides, she knows better than to misbehave for her mother"

"She's not even a year old an' she's worked out that 'er dad is a big softie…clever girl!"

"I'm sure that'll come back and bite you one day, dear"

"Are you saying I should change?"

"Never change" she replied – her tone becoming a bit more serious.

"So, did y' get 'round to inviting people over for Evelyn's birthday?" Bert asked as they moved towards the sofa.

"I did…" Mary replied as they sat, "…just family and close friends and nothing too extravagant…it's more for us than it is for Evelyn"

"True…but it'll be nice to reminisce, and t' see everyone"

"You're quite right" she smiled, "Besides, Uncle Albert and Mrs Corry were all but pestering me to have some sort of gathering for the occasion…they even offered to host it themselves!"

"Well, at least we're in demand!" Bert laughed. He slipped his arm around her, "Will the Banks family be coming along? I know that Mrs Banks only 'ad 'er babies a week ago…"

"I did invite them and they said that they definitely want to attend, but said that Mrs Banks attendance will depend on how she'd feeling…and I can't say I blame her…hopefully she'll be feeling up to it, but considering she had twins, I certainly wouldn't hold it against her"

"Twins…" Bert breathed, "…I still can't believe it!"

"Me neither…It must have been quite a shock for them too…but I bet they're ever so happy, I mean, twins! They're all so blessed!"

"Indeed they are…there's somethin' very special about it all"

"And I bet Jane and Michael were just ecstatic when they found out!"

"I bet they were too!" he smiled, "Imagine if we'd 'ad twins!"

Mary laughed slightly.

"I think one is enough for the moment!" she half joked.

"Mary, Love, I've seen you look after seven children all at once, I'm sure that you'd be just perfect if we 'ad more than one little un"

"You flatter me too much, Bert"

He chuckled lightly and nuzzled her hairline.

"Can you believe Evelyn's almost a year old?"

"No I can't…" she breathed in awe, "…I know it sounds awfully cliched, but it only seems like yesterday that I found I was pregnant"

"That was eighteen months ago" he told her – scarcely believing it himself.

"I can hardly believe it…I was so scared when I found out, if only I'd know just how wonderful my life would become because of it" she mused.

Bert smiled at her sweetly.

"I was scared too, I really thought that I'd messed up your life or something…"

"Dada!" Evelyn interjected in her usual joyful tone. Mary stroked her daughter's hair with a mother's soft affection.

"Don't worry, you definitely didn't do that"

"I 'ope you weren't scared 'cos of me were ya?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I _was_ a bit scared of how you'd react, since it was quite a big thing to drop on you…but I never thought you'd get angry or anything like that…I guess I just felt a little guilty"

"It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't yours either" she assured.

"Still, I think we came out of the 'ole thing pretty well" he smirked as he brushed his thumb over her wedding ring.

"I quite agree"

"And I suppose out child didn't turn out too bad either" he added – feigning her unimportance.

She laughed lightly.

"Not bad at all…" she agreed in good humour, "…it was certainly an adventure for us both"

"It was…but 'ey, it's not over yet!"

"It's far from over" she agreed with a chuckle.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Evelyn's birthday arrived a few days later and considering the way he was acting, anyone would've thought that Bert was the child in the equation. He awoke early – with Mary in his arms – and he found an intoxicating smile painted across his face. When his mind had fully discarded sleep, he tightened his grip on his wife and pressed a full kiss into the crook of her neck – rousing her from her slumber. She hummed with confusion as she tried to cling onto sleep.

"Bert…can't this wait?" she mumbled – misinterpreting his kiss.

He chuckled at her before sitting up slightly. She turned to face him and looked at her husband with still sleepy eyes.

"Sorry to wake ya, but today is our little girl's first birthday!"

"So it is" she smiled before letting him peck her lips, "And it seems she's let us sleep in this morning" Mary chuckled.

"Either that, or she's figured out 'ow to fly" he winked.

Mary laughed tiredly.

"Don't even joke about that!" she smiled.

"A whole year…" Bert breathed in disbelief after a small pause.

"I'm just as shocked as you are" she replied as she snuggled against his chest and hummed at the warmth of his body.

His hand came to the small of her back and he let his thumb smooth up and down.

"Thank you for givin' 'er to me, Mary" he whispered sweetly.

"You don't need to thank me, after all, it was a team effort" a small yet mischievous smile was playing on her lips.

He gave her a single chuckle.

"I know that, sweet'eart, but what I mean is…thank you for all that you gave up. You carried Evelyn for nine months and you 'ad to go through so much during that time…so much pain t' bring 'er into the world…I know it wasn't easy for you an' I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you gave up…for giving me the greatest gift I could ever receive"

Bert knew that he didn't actually have to thank her, but he feel that he needed to at least offer her whichever words of love he could think of, since he didn't know if he would ever be able to repay her for what she had given to him…their child.

"Well, thank you for looking after us both, for loving us and for being an incredible father…" she trailed off, becoming slightly overwhelmed by the love she had for this man.

"It's the least I can do"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she whispered.

And it was true.

 **0ooooooooooooooooo0**

The day got off to a normal start – minus Bert making a ridiculously big deal about Evelyn's birthday. Mary rolled her eyes at his antics – the way he sang and entertained his daughter over breakfast – but she couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of him…and the sheer amount of love in his eyes. Bert had set aside some of his money to make sure that his daughter was spoilt rotten – well, spoilt to a degree that they could comfortably afford – but she was spoilt nonetheless.

They had a small gathering to celebrate the occasion, nothing too fancy or over-the-top, merely a few family and friends coming for tea, they saw it as a sentimental acknowledgement, rather than a party per se. Still, it was very enjoyable. Evelyn was almost able to walk entirely on her own and pottered shakily between guests, greeting them with an array of giggles or with any of the unrelated words she had learnt to say. Felix – the eldest of the sweeps and one of the few to have children of his own – was all over her and Bert constantly teased him about the broody look that lived in his eye. Bert also made some humorous remark about the fact that Mary was still putting ideas into people's head – even if unintentionally; but she didn't hear it, instead, she moved over to Mr and Mrs Banks as they cradled their twins. They were barely a month old and so tiny, but Mary – like the two proud parents – found herself almost captivated by them.

"Oh, they're absolutely beautiful, congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, Mary" Winifred replied warmly.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Banks? You must be positively exhausted?"

Winfred let out a slight chuckle.

"Dear, before I answer, may I ask one favour of you?"

"Of course"

" _Please_ call me Winifred" she giggled as Mary blushed ever so slightly.

"Of course, Winifred"

"Now, to answer, I am indeed quite tired, I still think I'm a tad shaky from the birth…and they're not the quietest pair"

"They don't let us get any sleep!" Michael added.

Mary laughed merrily and stroked his dusty blonde hair.

"I'm afraid that's just what babies do, Michael"

"But you said that Evelyn hardly ever keeps you awake" he protested.

"That's true…" she nodded, "…but all babies are different, besides, it won't last forever…take it all with a spoonful of sugar" she winked.

"Oh, look at this beautiful pair" Bert breathed as he moved behind Mary to look down on the new additions to the Banks family, "What did y' say their names are again?"

"John and Barbara" George responded.

The afternoon continued pleasantly, the guests chatted and eventually, all ended up in a conversation that involved reminiscing about the various ways they had all been involved in Mary's pregnancy – no matter how big or small the connection. Mary had rolled her eyes – but blushed – at the concept, but did secretly enjoy hearing the humorous tales regarding what had simultaneously been the most difficult and magical time of her life…and Bert's too.

"I hope you won't consider this impolite, but I still sometimes find it so hard to believe that you two have a child" Winfred commented – flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Mrs Banks, we often feel exactly the same way!" Bert laughed.

"It's 'ard for us to believe too!" added Felix – gesturing to the other sweeps, "I mean, we all knew that Bert 'ad been sweet on Mary since 'e first laid eyes on 'er, but none of us ever would of thought that 'e would actually end up with 'er!" he laughed.

A gentle chuckle came from the guests and Mary's cheeks turned positively crimson…Bert's too.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Bert questioned – feigning offense.

"Nothin', mate, just didn't think you'd ever 'ave the guts to admit 'ow you felt, let alone –"

"Whilst I appreciate the humour and sentiment, Felix, I fear that this conversation may be heading into unsavoury grounds" her voice was the perfect mixture of seriousness and playful charm.

Felix gave her a crooked smile.

"Of course, Miss" he replied with a bow of his head.

"Still…" Bert began before turning to Mary, "at least y' can stand on yer own two feet now!"

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about"

"Faintest is a very appropriate word…well, _faint_ is, anyway…none of you would believe 'ow dizzy Mary got during her first few months, I'd turn my back for a second and she'd be fighting against the forces of gravity!" he said jokingly.

Mary swatted his arm but couldn't stop herself from laughing along with everyone else.

"In all seriousness, though, I would like to just say a few words since it's such a special occasion…" everyone looked fondly at Bert as he spoke, "It's fair to say that when Mary told me she was pregnant, well, it turned me 'ole world upside down! I was absolutely terrified, at first I thought that I'd completely ruined 'er life an' that I wouldn't be able to support Mary and this little baby…an' I 'ad absolutely no idea 'ow to be a father, or even 'ow to be a good one…I did my best to be there for Mary because I knew this 'ole thing was gonna be much 'arder for 'er than me…then, thankfully, as time rolled on things slowly became clearer, we realised that…" he stopped for a second and let himself blush, "…realised 'ow much we loved each other, that we wanted t' be together an' that we could make this work, and sure enough, we did!...I won't lie, it's certainly been an adventure, we've 'ad our ups and downs, but I can say with confidence that it's been the most amazin' time of me life and…an' starting a family with Mary is all I've ever wanted…my family is the greatest gift I've ever received, I dunno what I did to deserved it, but I'm so, _so_ grateful…"

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Mary snuggled into Bert's tender embrace that night and became overwhelmed by bliss as he held her lovingly. She had so much love for this man and even though she never had any doubts regarding that, the events of the day had added that extra bit of solidification. She knew now that she had everything she'd ever dreamed of, even if she hadn't realised it until it happened; but deep down, she felt a warm sense of fulfilment. These dreams – of having a life with Bert – they were unknown for so long, forgotten and invisible, but he had awoken them, so now she knew she had what she'd always wanted. It was an emptiness that had always been there – that she had carried with her for years – but now it had been filled.

"I wish Jerry could've been there today, 'e would've loved it"

"I know, darling, he would've been so proud of you…"

"At least 'e got to meet Evelyn whilst 'e was still 'ere…I think it would've killed me more if 'e never got to meet 'is niece"

"She really took a shine to him" Mary commented tentatively – not wanting to cut any deeper than the death already had.

"'e would've been a fantastic uncle"

"He already was, in the short time that he had with her, he made sure to love her with his whole heart"

"Jerry was good like that, would've never 'urt a soul"

"I know someone else a bit like that" she commented – almost cheekily. Bert smiled at her beneath the moonlight – an almost smug gleam in his eye.

A few moments passed with comfortable silence.

"A whole year…" she murmured.

"I know…" he breathed – still stuck with disbelief, "She'll be two before we know it!" he chuckled softly.

"Then let's make the most of it while we can"

"It's gonna be one hell of an adventure…" he repeated with a whisper before kissing her lovingly.

He was right. But there was no one else Mary would rather have by her side.

 ****!****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go! I quite liked that one, it was good fun to write since it was so cute and I did really like reminiscing about some of the stuff that happened in "Come What May"**

 **So, I'll see you soon for the final chapter!**

 **Please let me know what you thought! xxx**


	9. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone! So, as I said last time, this is the final chapter of this story! I have to say, I'm quite sad to be saying goodbye to little universe (for the second time!) but, I couldn't keep going forever. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **I'm also still working on "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever", so, if you're following that, that'll still be going. I'm going to try and get a bunch of chapter done before I go back to university.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! x**

 **A Life Worth Living**

 **Epilogue**

Three more years passed easily for the Alfred family and life seemed so blissful. As soon as Bert walked through the door that August evening, Evelyn – now a handful at four years old – came barrelling into his awaiting arms. Even now, with Europe at war, Bert couldn't help but smile at the life he had – the life he was sure was perfect.

"Daddy!" she greeted with a cheer.

Bert picked her up like she weighed nothing and spun her slightly before holding her close to him.

"'ello, Evie…" he cooed, "…did you 'ave a good day?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Mummy took me to the park!"

"What? You went t' the park without me?!" he teased – feigning his hurt.

Evie could spot his façade from a mile away and began to giggle.

"But you were at work, daddy!"

"Well, that may be so, but ya could've waited until me day off!" he teased.

"Mrs Banks invited us" Mary said coyly as she entered the room with a somewhat sly smile. Bert practically gawped at her as the sun of summer's twilight framed her so beautifully.

"Ah, well, you couldn't turn down an invitation like that, could you?" he chirped.

"Exactly" Mary replied before moving across the room to give him a quick peck on the lips. Thankfully, Evelyn had dropped her habit of interrupting them years ago.

"I got to play with John and Barbara!" Evelyn announced.

"Did you really?"

"Yep! They let me fly their kite!"

"Well, that was nice of them"

"I drawed a picture of it, can I show you?"

"You _drawed_ a picture, did you?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Sure you can, Sweet'eart" Bert smiled.

She wriggled out of his arms.

"I'll go and get it!" she announced before bolting for the stairs.

"Don't run, Evelyn!" Mary called.

But when Bert looked at her, he simply found Mary gazing at him.

"What're you smilin' at?"

"You" she smirked.

"An' what 'ave I done to receive the gift that is your smile?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment – even he knew how sickeningly romantic he could be.

"I just like watching you with Evelyn" she stated with a slight blush.

"Even after all these years?" he chuckled.

"Some things never get old, darling, and I just like seeing you be a father to our daughter – and a good one too!"

"I do me best" he said humbly.

"Yes you do…" she twirled her arms around his neck, "…and I like it very much" she whispered – somewhat huskily.

"Mrs Alfred, are you tryin' t' say that you find my parenting skills…attractive?"

"Most attractive" she smirked before leaning in to kiss him softly. She heard him let out an even softer moan.

"You know, a person never stops bein' a parent" he winked.

"Then let's hope I never get sick of you!" she teased.

He studied her for a moment.

"You okay? You look a bit pale"

"I'm fine, Bert" she assured.

"You sure? You're not bein' a martyr again, are you?" he teased.

"You needn't worry, dear"

They were about to kiss again, but heard the sound of Evelyn's footsteps coming down the stairs…it seemed as if her old habit was still there. They smirked at each other before settling into a more child-friendly embrace.

"Here's the picture, daddy!" she announced proudly.

"Hey! That's fantastic! You'll make a fine screever one day!" he joked – earning a hearty laugh from his daughter, "I'll 'ave t' buy a frame for this when I get the chance"

"Thank you!" she beamed.

"Sweetheart, supper is going to be ready soon, can you go and wash up please?" Mary asked sweetly and Evelyn did as she was asked – practically skipping out of the room.

"So, you 'ad a good day, yeah" Bert asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around Mary again.

"I did" she smiled.

"'ow are Mrs Banks and the twins?"

"They're all very well, John and Barbara are as lively as ever" she chuckled.

"What about the rest of 'em"

"I didn't get to see Mr Banks, but I'm told he's been well, as for Jane and Michael…well, they've just grown so much, I mean, they're teenagers now…" she breathed in disbelief.

"Seems like yesterday that they were barely up to me waist" he pondered.

"They'll be as tall as me soon"

"We'll be saying that about Evelyn before we know it!" Bert chuckled.

"Oh, please don't say that!"

"Don't fear your twilight years, love, you'll still look as beautiful as ever"

"You know, for a married man, you say the nicest things" she smirked.

"That's 'cos y' treat me so well" he leant in to give her a quick kiss.

"Speaking of, Mrs Banks did mention the prospect of me working for her again"

"She sure seems desperate to 'ave ya back" Bert joked.

"Well, that's understandable!" Mary joked back…although, part of Bert wondered how much she was actually joking.

"You could do it, you know?"

"I know I could…but it all comes back to the same issues regarding Evelyn; for the whole thing to work out, I'd probably have to send Evelyn to my uncle's all the time"

"You could take 'er with you"

"I could, but why employ someone to look after your four-year-olds if they're going to have one of their own?"

"But the Banks family won't mind an' I know that Albert wouldn't mind takin' Evie off our 'ands either"

"They may not mind, but I would still feel guilty about it…I'd feel like I'd be acting far too entitled"

"You worry too much, love" he said softly.

"I guess it's always been in my nature…as a nanny and as a mother"

He bent to kiss her forehead.

"You do what you feel is right, but don't be afraid to ask for a few favours…you've been 'elping everyone for a very long time now, so don't feel guilty about wantin' something back"

"I know…" then a slight smirk spread across her cheeks, "…but, I think I have my reasons for not going back to work…at least not yet"

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you later" she chuckled softly.

"Why not now?"

"Because…" she began – moving out of his embrace, "…your supper is ready"

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Bert kissed the forehead of his sleeping daughter as he tucked her beneath the blankets; he took a few moments just to gaze at her, even after four years he still had trouble believing that she was his…well, _theirs_. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but smile at her, the kind of smile that he felt grow from the very depths of his heart, the kind of smile that conveyed just how much he loved her, treasured her and would do absolutely anything for her. He ran his fingertips delicately through her locks of brown hair before turning off the light and making his way out of the room.

"Goodnight, Sweet'eart" he whispered – bringing the door to a close.

As he made his way down to the drawing room, he found Mary on the sofa where he'd left her, except her frame was curled slightly and her eyes closed. He let out a small chuckle as he stood in front of her.

"Okay, now you 'ave to tell me what's up with ya"

"Nothin is 'up with me', Bert" she laughed as she sat up and held back a yawn.

"Mary…" he said as he took her hands and guided her to her feet. He slipped his arms around her waist, "…I 'ave known you for a very long time now an' I know when something's not quite right…especially after the last four years…" he teased, "…an' I know that fallin' asleep on sofas in the evening isn't a popular past time of yours, so, I'll ask again, what's up?"

She smiled back at him.

"I'm going to stand by my previous statement and assure you that there is nothing the matter with me, _but_ , there is something that I need to tell you" she said – almost mysteriously.

"And what's that?"

For a few seconds she simply smiled at him, but then she took one of his hands and brought it to her stomach. She eyed him for a moment and watched as an endless smile spread across his cheeks as he began to realise what was happening. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mary, are you…?"

She nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced giddily.

Without letting another second pass, Bert picked her up and twirled her around – laughing and cheering as he did so. Once her feet were back on the ground, he kissed her solidly, passionately, trying to let her news sink in. They couldn't stop smiling at each other when they parted. He moved his hand back down to her abdomen.

"You're really pregnant?" he giggled – his smile utterly infectious.

"I am"

"I can't believe it!" he breathed.

"So, can I assume that you're happy about this?"

"Happy? Mary, I'm over the moon!" he exclaimed before kissing he again, "When did you find out?"

"This morning"

"Thought you went t' the park?"

"I called into the doctors beforehand" she stated.

"So, does Evelyn know?"

"Not yet"

"Do I know what?" they heard a timid voice ask.

Bert and Mary exchanged a questioning look before Bert smirked.

"Well, I guess we're gonna 'ave t' tell 'er now"

"Tell me what?" she asked again before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Did we wake you, Sweetheart?" Mary asked as she guided Evelyn to the sofa.

"Yeah…daddy was making a lot of noise"

They laughed as they all sat on the sofa together.

"Sorry" Bert blushed.

"Okay, Evelyn…" Mary began, "…your father and I have got something very important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

A look of awe washed over Evelyn's face.

"I…I think I'd like that very much!" she beamed sweetly.

"Well, that's good, because yer mum just told me that she's 'aving a baby!" Bert told her excitedly.

"Really?!"

"That's right" Mary confirmed – wearing a smile of her own.

"Is that why we went to the doctors this morning?"

"Yes it is, I hope you don't mind me not telling you straight away, but I wanted to tell daddy first"

"That's okay, mummy!" she smiled, "So, when are you going to have the baby?"

"Not for a while yet…" Mary chuckled, "…the doctor said that it'll probably be in March"

"That's ages away…" Evelyn sighed.

"Well, the baby 'as to grow in yer mum's tummy first" Bert chuckled.

"The baby's in your tummy?"

"That's right"

"Was I in your tummy too?"

"Yes you were"

Evelyn placed a curious hand on Mary's abdomen.

"Your tummy isn't very big…does that mean that baby is gonna be small?"

"The baby is small at the moment…" Mary chuckled, "…but they're going to keep growing until they're ready to be born"

"And they'll be born in March?"

"Most likely"

"So, are ya excited?" Bert questioned as he hugged her loosely.

"I am!"

"Being an older sister is a very important thing, you know?" he added.

"It is?"

"Yep, your little brother or sister is gonna really look up t' you, so you get to 'elp us teach 'em everything they'll need to know"

"And I get to play with them too?"

"Of course!"

Evelyn tried to speak again, but her words were interrupted by a deep yawn.

"Okay, young lady…" Mary announced, "…I think it's time for you to go back to bed"

"Okay" she said glumly.

"But, if your gonna be a big sister, you need t' get plenty of sleep!" Bert reminded her.

"Of course!" Evelyn exclaimed before running back up to her bedroom.

"We raised a good kid, Mary" Bert sighed happily.

"Well, get ready to raise another one!"

"I honestly can't wait…" he gazed at her for a moment, "…I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too"

They kissed again, and this time let it deepen – simply telling the other how much they loved each other.

"So, I take it that you're 'appy too?" he asked.

"I'm, as you put it, over the moon…despite any struggles that we may've gone through whilst I was carrying Evelyn, once we were married and everything was sorted, it was one of the best times of my life…and now, I get to do it all over again with the man I love"

 **0oooooooooooooooooo0**

Naturally, their family and friends were overjoyed when they heard the news, they received numerous visits for the first few weeks after they made their announcements; but, they didn't mind, of course, they were so thrilled by the prospect of having another child and they just wanted to share it with everyone. The months rolled on easily and they had to admit that the second pregnancy was easier than the first, they knew what to expect and they didn't have to worry about anything…expect for the fact that Mary still had a tendency to _almost_ faint every now and then. But they took it in their stride and couldn't help but laugh about the fact that the great Mary Poppins – known for her ability to fly – often had trouble staying upright.

But, that side effect passed after the first few months and soon the pregnancy was in full swing. Bert would come home from work every day – a huge smile on his face and a song or whistle on his lips. As soon as he found Mary within their house, he'd kiss her softly before bending to kiss and nuzzle her growing stomach.

"'ello, little one…" he would coo – causing Mary to smile and roll her eyes, "…'ave you been good for your mummy today?"

Of course, the second pregnancy was no less magical than the first, when they felt their child kick for the first time, they were struck with as much awe as when Evelyn had done the exact same thing. Evelyn took to it well too, she often enjoyed imitating her father by talking to her soon-to-be sibling – especially when it involved telling them about the games they would play or about all the magical things their mother could do. During the fifth month, Mary and Bert discussed names almost every night, sometimes staying up far later than was appropriate for such an issue. They had bounced names back and forth as they had done before finally agreeing upon Charlotte for a girl and Thomas for a boy.

At night, Bert would hold her close, kiss the back of her neck and draw lazy circles across her swollen stomach with his fingertips. Mary would snuggle against him – wanting to be a close as she could be to this wonderful man – and every now and then, would ask herself the question that she had been asking herself all the way through her first pregnancy…what on earth had she done to deserve someone like him? Of course, Bert was asking himself the same thing about her. He had an amazing wife who was about to give him the gift of their second child; sometimes he would ask himself why she had chosen him, but ultimately decided not to question it; he knew that she loved him, and he loved her in return. That was all either of them needed.

He had to admit that he felt a bit helpless as the final few months arrived, he was always at work at wished for nothing more than to be able to stay home and help her out, he knew that pregnancy coupled with a four-year-old had to be tough – regardless of how well-behaved Evelyn was. But Uncle Albert – and on occasions, Mrs Corry or Mrs Banks – would check in on Mary regularly, so she assured him that he had no reason to worry. Still, the moment he got home, he would make sure that all household duties were his responsibility – insisting that she relax. She wasn't always entirely happy about that, but she had to admire his dedication and fidelity; she made sure to tell him how grateful she was.

Since the entirety of the second pregnancy had seemed easier, Mary had hoped that the birth would somehow be the same. But she was mistaken. If anything, it was harder. She had gone into labour on a Saturday evening – which luckily meant that Bert was home. Bert – who was just as frazzled as the first time – took Evelyn to Albert's before alerting their midwife. It was a lengthy birth that took them into all hours of the night and Mary had been exhausted; she had clutched desperately at Bert's hands – stifling sobs and screams as she claimed she was too tired to continue. That was the part that Bert hated, seeing her in so much pain and knowing that there was nothing he could do to take it away; but he stayed loyally by her side, squeezed her hands, stroked her hair and never stopped telling her that she could do it. His only words to her were ones of love and encouragement.

Then, finally, after hours of struggling, their son was born.

Thomas Jerry Alfred was born healthy and as Bert had commented, with a great pair of lungs! And even though she was exhausted, Mary spent what seemed like hours just staring at this new life that she and Bert had created, their second child, and he and Evelyn were their greatest treasures. The proud parents studied him beneath the moonlight for hours hat night, he had Mary's eyes, but the structure of his delicate face indicated that he would be the spitting image of his father.

"He's perfect" Bert whispered into his wife's ear before softly kissing her cheek.

"He is…" Mary agreed, "…I can't believe he's finally here…I mean, we have a son now"

"That we do, an' I'll do anything for 'im and Evelyn" Bert assured her – not that he needed to.

"We have an even bigger family now…I never thought I could be so happy" she breathed.

She felt lips press against her cheek again.

"I've been the 'appiest man on earth since the day I met ya…but you keep finding ways to make it better"

"It's a mutual feeling, I assure you" she smiled.

"Thank you for giving 'im to me, Mary"

"I couldn't have done it without you, and I mean that in a way that goes beyond the obvious; you've been so supportive throughout both my pregnancies and you're the best father a child could wish for…and I'll never stop loving you"

"An' I'll never stop loving you either" he chuckled affectionately.

They embraced beneath the sheets that night, but they didn't get much sleep, for they were overwhelmed with euphoria, now their family had welcomed one more and they couldn't be happier.

 **0oooooooooooooooo0**

A week after Thomas' birth, Mary and Bert sat up in their bed, Evelyn between them and Thomas in his mother's arms; they all just simply gazed at him, taken aback by this new life that was now a part of their family. Soft breaths escaped from him as he slept, and Bert snuggled against Mary's side so that he could look fully at his son – the son he couldn't believe was finally here. He was so captivated by this little boy, he'd known him for only a week, yet, like he had been with Evelyn, he instantly felt so connected with him. He knew that it was that special bond that only a father knew, that urge to love and protect for the rest of his life. He swore by the urge, swore that he'd never ignore it. He leant over and delicately kissed Mary's temple, trying to thank her for giving him the gifts of their children, for the life they had and for her love. He pulled Evelyn into a close embrace and kissed the top of her head; the room was so peaceful, it was just one loving family, looking at this new little person they had to love and pondering what the future held for them.

But one thing was for sure, they truly had a life worth living. **  
**

****!****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, they you go! That is the end of "Come What May" *AND* "A Life Worth Living"!**

 **Thank you so much for following these stories and thank you for all the reviews - it really means the world to me!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed all of this and I'll see you soon! xxx**


End file.
